My True Love
by Eri Nikaido
Summary: Love story with Kyoko and Ren pairing and Sho suffering. Kyoko would be you can say learn about true love. I think I should warn you if you Sho fans because in this story Sho will be really suffer. Chapter 1,2,10-12
1. Chapter 1

**Hi,**

**This is beta version of my story if there is huge improvement in grammar and more easy reading that's because of my beta. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Skip beat.**

**MY TRUE LOVE**

Chapter 1: Lover's Role

Kyoko had a new drama offer and Lory commanded her to take Rena's role in _When Love Became a Weapon_ after Kuu told him that since Kyoko had capability in acting, he also he wants her to understand the meaning of true love.

"Am I the same as before when I believe Sho is my prince?" she wondered while reading the script. Her role, Rena, falls in love with a powerful _yakuza_ leader and is willing to do everything for him.

But after she read the script, Kyoko could feel something that something was not the same but couldn't place her finger on it. "Kyoko?" The voice was familiar.

"Ren," replied Kyoko, "I read my new drama and I think my role seems similar to when I believed that Sho was my prince and when I was willing to do everything for him, but somehow this feels slightly different." After she acted as Kuon and called Ren only using his first name, Ren told her to continue. Of course at first she rejected call him only out of courtesy, but with one glare from Ren, she complied.

"Is that the script for the drama 'When Love Became A Weapon'?" asked Ren.

"Yes, I have the role of Rena," Kyoko answered, "but why do you want to know?"

Ren showed her the same script she was holding, and since she couldn't imagine the number-one man in show business play a sidekick… " Gin's role?" she ask, preparing her heart for the answer .

"Yes, I will be your lover" Ren said with soft seductive tone that made her heart beat fast.

The beating in her chest was so loud that she was afraid Ren could hear her heartbeat. She remembered Yoshiro saying that Ren always makes his female co-star fall in love with him even if the role doesn't, which made her want to deny the role, but she already promised to Kuu that the in next role offer she received, she would take and make it successful.

"Then let's make this drama a success" Kyoko said, trying to calm down her heart.

"Of course, we can."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own skipbeat

Chapter 2: I Have to Know the Difference

"Cut," Himuro, the director, said for the tenth times in row now.

"Mogami-san, that is the wrong expression. You love him as a man, not a brother. You must feel the difference. You love him so much that you are willing doing to do everything for him because you want make him happy, but some part of you want to monopolize him," the director explained. The scene they have to take is where Rena is willing to do everything for Gin's sake and for first time, realize her hidden dark personality that drives her to kill any women hear Gin, because he was hers in hers only.

"We will shoot another scene. Meanwhile Mogami-san please think about that "

Kyoko could only nod. She was really very disappointed. When reading the script, she thought already mastered Rena's role because her character almost same as she before Sho's betrayal. "What's the difference?" she muttered to herself, remembering everything when she was with Sho.

"Kyoko, are you okay?" Ren was worried because Kyoko is easily desperate if she can't give what people expect from her.

"Not really, I think can do Rena's role with my experience. But back there, you already heard the director say that it's not good enough. He said that there is a difference between loving someone as a man and as a brother. I don't know know what I'm doing wrong, since my experience and the script is so similar," Kyoko told Ren.

Ren smiled. "I suggest you ask daruyama couple what their reaction would be if they see his or her beloved one with another person, and then analyze the difference through experience. "

"If you know the difference, why don't you just tell me?" Kyoko argued, irritated.

"I can tell you, but then you don't progress in developing your own character. Kyoko, you need to find out by yourself so you can fully understand Rena."

"Sorry, it's I feel so guilty that I can't do the role after my promise to Kuu." In her mind she understand that Ren right if he just told her, but her heart still hurt.

"I know, but I have confidence that you can do Rena's role "

Kyoko looked at Ren with sad smile. His confidence gave her relief. "Thanks."

Ren wanted to hug Kyoko give her comfort. It really hurt him to watch when the one he loved get hurt and not do anything.

"It's alright," Kyoko said, not really understand why she said that.

Ren replied with his true smile that made her feel warm and safe in her heart.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own skip beat character and the story but this story is mine.**

Chapter 3: What love is?

Kyoko locked her self in bedroom drinking sake given by okami after seeing Kyoko so desperate; saw many picture of relationship with Sho flash in her mind. _If that not love than was it? Love is just one word but why so hard to describe it? Is because my heart not pure anymore so I fail but I already acting like when in love with Sho._

" Mogami san that wrong expression, you love him as a man not a family. You must feel the difference, if you love someone big enough make you willing do everything for him because you thought that will make him happy but some part of you want monopolize him and that's part can make you do anything to make sure he is only yours " Himuro word echoing in her mind.

_Himuro san said my acting is family love not the real love between men and women, _remembering she never get jealousy to any women near Sho because she thinking they not know him like her and they just not important person also how she so happy hearing Sho make more fans girl.

" Kyoko, are you alright?"

Remembering Ren suggest "Okami san, help me?" say Kyoko; open her bedroom so Okami san can get in.

"What I can help you Kyoko chan?"

"I have a scene can't do it because the director said my acting is wrong. Okami san, if you have a boy who live and grow up with you, believe him is your love, your universe, you will happy if he happy and will sad if he sad. Someday he asks you to go with him leaving everything in your hometown. What the very first thought of you if he abandon you because he only looked you as maid and never have a thought love you?"

" My heart will hurt very much " say Okami san " and cry even make any reason like that he is so jerk and not worthy man to stop my crying "

"You wouldn't think of revenge to him because he uses you to his own benefit than leave you just like that "

"Maybe eventually but that will not the very first thought occurs in my head. Kyoko chan, love is something wonderful also many people have mistake describe the feeling family love, best friend love as love. It so hard to describe what love you have for someone even for me, I know my feeling after my husband has accident. That time it seem the world around me collapse thinking he would dead, so sacred can't seeing him again "

"Thank you Okami san "

"I hope that will help you solve the problem"

_What if Sho have accident make him die? Would I feel the world around me collapse? No _Kyoko shock her head_ no I wouldn't feel like that. Yes, sad and disappointment because she can't defeat him and he run away to world she can't chase. _Kyoko seems struck by lightning, her mind suddenly became open with many new information she found make her realize she never love Sho as a man more likely she being fooled by the idea having someone truly love her. That idea make her point of view became blurry especially when she heard Sho parent praise and want her as daughter in law adding with Sho request elope with him.

" Ha ha ha ha " Kyoko can't surpass the laughter, finding her own mind brainwashing her with the thought she love Sho more than family love.

_So what I do until know it's like sister spoiled her little brother, indeed his presence not make me become like Mio I grateful him for that but I still doesn't know how to act Rena. I never fall in love so how can I do that part._


	4. Chapter 4

**I started to thinking that nobody read this story so thanks to aviana656 who give me review so I know there at least one people read my story.**

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own skip beat character and the story but this story is mine.**

Chapter 4: On Shooting Location

Without confident can do the scene Kyoko came to shooting location. She walk very slowly hope will not reach studio but how slow she walking eventually

"Kyoko...

_Oh no_ Kyoko know who call and this time is the number one man she doesn't want to see "Ren... san "suddenly Kyoko attention not in Ren but to women who was clinging in his arm. In Kyoko eyes that women is very beautiful with bright light surrounding her just like princess who walk out from fairy tale book.

"Kyoko, this Kyoka Asada who will play as Miwa. I think you never meet her because she can't make it in drama introduction to public " Ren introduce her

"Nice to meet you Asada san, I'm Kyoko Mogami who playing Rena role "not sure why but Kyoko feel she don't like Kyoka, wondering why she feel like that remembering Kyoka just like beautiful princess in fairy tale.

Asada smile make her more beautiful "Nice to meet you to Mogami san" divert her attention" Ren can you accompany me meet the director? I want to apologies can't make drama introduction to the public "

"Sure, Kyoko we go first" say Ren. 

Watch them from the back, how they perfectly fit each other just like prince and the princess make Kyoko walk more slowly from before if anyone see she will think she walk like snail.

Himuro look Kyoko is very down not different from yesterday wondering if she can do the scene or not, decide give her more time and take filming Ren and Kyoka scene first

"Mogami san, we will take scene Ren and Kyoka first then we will repeat yesterday scene "say Himuro "everyone get ready we will begin from scene 5 where Gin and Miwa make out but that just a diversion to make his killer less caution and expose himself so Gin underling can get him "

Kyoko watch scene where Ren and Kyoka holding hand, whispering romantic word, hugging, kissing even groping all her body made everyone in location blushing seeing how they flirt each other. 

"They really like have been made for each other so lovely" comment other staff and many comments similar to the first one "they really fit each other" comments like that.

"Mogami san we will take yesterday scene please prepare yourself " Himuro tell Kyoko to get ready for next scene or in this case yesterday scene which kyoko failed more than 10 time retakes.

"Yes" answers kyoko but not sure if she can do it.

Scene is taken, Kyoko doesn't understand think she just do it like yesterday and prepare to get cut and doing retake which don't know how many until Himuro satisfied but instead Kyoko get a praise from Himuro "That's so good Mogami san. You can grasp Rena feeling so well that expression tell that you love him so deeply make you want monopolize him" Himuro really happy see how Kyoko already solve her problem. Expression in her face can describe love and killing intent becomes one.

"Umm thanks Himuro san "say Kyoko, she just watch the scene while Himuro checking the filming and can see the difference from yesterday. In this shot Rena expression change so quickly she seeing Gin with loving face but other women who close to Gin made her expression fill with hatred and killing intent.


	5. Chapter 5

I just assume that Ren from New York City also about the food he bored

**I just assume that Ren from New York City also about the food he bored.**

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own skip beat character and the story but this story is mine.**

Chapter 5: Message

After shooting Kyoko feel so tired, in her head scene where Ren and Kyoka make out keep repeating. She wants to forget because she feels so furious about Kyoka touching Ren she doesn't like it.

"Kring!! Kring!! Kring!! "Her phone tone indicates she has text message

_**Kyoka, don't forget about the meeting. I will pick up you at 08.00 pm**_

_**Ren**_

Kyoko read over the message want to ensure she not wrong, but how many times she read the message still name in the message is Kyoka which mean Ren send his message in wrong number. _Yes yes yes yes_ _Ren wrong sent, it is mean Kyoka not know Ren will pick up her_.Kyoko doesn't understand how her feeling change radically

_But what if Ren realize he wrong sent to me? What if he angry because I am not tells him? I don't want Ren angry at me but if I tell him then he will meet Kyoka that I can't allow it. Yes that the answer why I so dumb, Yashiro-san I can use him to make sure Ren not alone with Kyoka._

"Yashiro-san, this is Kyoko" say Kyoko

"Yes, what's the matter Kyoko-chan?"

"Can I know Ren schedule tomorrow? I want make him dinner because in studio he isn't eat so much. With his schedule I'm afraid he will pass out" Kyoko congrats her self about make reliable excuse and nobody will know she have ulterior motif.

"Of course Kyoko-chan, I worried too about Ren eating habit "answer Yashiro "Tomorrow he will be finish in 09.00 pm after meeting with Kyoka about modeling job offer from Eustacia"

Kyoko smile brightly "Arigato Yashiro-san, tomorrow I will make sure Ren eat properly "

_So it's not a date but job meeting which mean is okay if I tell Ren that he sent message to wrong person also this gave me excuse to call him_. Kyoko really not realize her face show her feeling, happy smile and slightly red blush.

"Ren, this Kyoko sorry to disturb you"

"It's okay" said Ren, confuse why Kyoko call him nearly at midnight.

"I call to tell that you wrong send message for Kyoka to me. I'm sorry, read the message"

"Oh… it's okay, thanks you tell me about that. Kyoka easy forget her appointment so I must message her " Ren little disappointment with Kyoko reaction, not even showing little jealousy in her voice.

"Ren, Yashiro-san told me about your schedule tomorrow. I want came to make dinner, you aren't eat so much make me worry will pass out because lack of nutrition. So what do you want?"

Kyoko concern about his health make he so happy " How about some foreign food? Can you make it " tease Ren, many dinners Kyoko made him before always Japanese food so he wants some thing different.

"What you want? Chinese, Italy, France name it I can make all of them "

"How about Italy?" Ren sick of France food because every time his father friend invite them dinner always France and Chinese he always eat it while roaming the street at New York because easy to take.

"Sure, I will come to your place at 09.00 pm"

Meanwhile on other place, team producer of Love became weapon listening a song that would became opening song of love became weapon "This not good, there is any other song?" ask head producer Sakamoto-san.

"No, this song is the best other song really crap"

"Hmm, Funetsuki call Fuwa-san tell him that we have job offering making song for drama that can more successfully from darkmoon " after seeing first episode at drama presentation, Sakamoto instinct tell him that drama will earned more successfully than darkmoon.

"Hai, I will contact Fuwa-san manager "


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own skip beat character and the story but this story is mine

**Disclaimer: I don't own skip beat character and the story but this story is mine.**

Chapter 6: Sho Fuwa appearance

"Sho, you have job offering from Sakamoto creating song for drama production" Shoko told Sho about job offering.

"Reject, I busy " answer Sho despite his song placed in no 1,2 and 3 music chard, he not busy enough to reject this job is merely want them begging him to accept the job.

Shoko watch Sho lay in sofa bed reading gossip tabloid, decide to drop the bomb "As you say I will rejected which I believe will make Kyoko happy not seeing you" still remember how Kyoko yelling and hush Sho away.

Hear this Sho put away the tabloid "What you mean?" now Shoko know she got Sho attention.

"Kyoko is the female main role and Ren for male, they playing together again and this time is lover role"

_Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo _scream Sho in mind. He can't let Ren close to her, Kyoko still his possession and he not going to lose her especially to his biggest rival "Shoko tell them I accept the job also I need drama script and go to shooting location to see the drama for song creation."

"I will tell them and arrange so you can get to shooting location" answer Shoko, satisfied she can make Sho accept the job because according Sakamoto that drama will become big hit.

At shooting location, Kyoko begin believe she mastered Rena role after received praise and more praise from Himuro also not even one scene involved her been retake because Kyoko mistake, mostly Kyoka fault that makes she more happy. It's really beautiful day for Kyoko.

"I hope you ready for tomorrow scene" said Himuro

Kyoko not have any idea what tomorrow scene because she not read her script last night due other problem occupy her mind "Yes sure" answer Kyoko give her best acting to ensure Himuro.

"I want to remind you that makeout scene at first Gin force Rena but eventually Rena melt in Gin cares. You also must remember even Rena pure girl in term she never make love but Rena have boyfriend before so she experience in makeout." Explain Himuro, hear this Kyoko shocked. She know that have to flirt with Ren thought about kiss in cheek and few hugging but not makeout session.

"Mogami san there is a problem?" asked Himuro, confuse why Kyoko suddenly silence.

"No, no at all. I just thinking about tomorrow scene"

"I will wait your wonderful acting" said Himuro, leaving Kyoko heard someone call him not aware how Kyoko face became so pale.

"Kyoko you alright, you look pale?" asked Ren; worry how Kyoko face became pale after Himuro talk to her.

Kyoko look at Ren _god send, hand of salvation_ "Ren, can you help me?" She still remember Ren is good in makeout before with Kyoka so maybe

"What it is?" with that looks Ren would help her in anything.

"Please teach me how to makeout" whisper Kyoko, her face totally red.

Stunned, Ren not believe what he hearing? Teach Kyoko how to makeout "You want me to teach you how to makeout" repeat Ren, part of him want to hear he wrong. But, other part really hope he not miss heard because it would means he can kiss, hugging and touching her.

"Yes" answer Kyoko, blushed so red "Himuro-san said Rena know how to makeout but I never have boyfriend so I really don't know how to do it. Please Ren teach me I don't want disappointment Himuro-san again" this time Kyoko eyes became tearful almost crying.

Watch this Ren really doesn't have heart to reject her. " Of course, I will help you. After dinner we can practice how to makeout. It does remind me what you would cook for me?"

Kyoko smile brightly. "Just wait, it would be surprise. "

**In next chapter I will change the rating became M**

**Thanks for anyone who give me review**

**Eri**


	7. Chapter 7

I don't know about other people but for me write echi always make me blush and I never write lemon before so be patience with e and please review want to know your opinion

**I don't know about other people but for me write echi always make me blush and I never write lemon before so be patience with me and please review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own skip beat character and the story but this story is mine.**

Chapter 7: Dinner plus lesson how to make out

Ren sat in living room watching TV not really interest in that, since he not have any other option after Kyoko say didn't want he helping her.

"Ren just sit in living room, do what ever you want. You can watch TV, read a book or anything else. I don't want you help me. It isn't because I am not appreciating your help but I want making you dinner."

With that Ren just make his leg moving, leave kitchen. Turn on TV but not really watching. His mind is drifting about teaching Kyoko make out. Imagine he can touch Kyoko with her consent, how smooth her skin, how sweet those lips, how her tiny arm embrace him, how her moan because his touch.

"Oh shit" whispered Ren, notice bulge in his pants damn _I must not thinking about that, can't Kyoko see this_. Ren try hard to make his dick back to normal not hard like rock, he already can see Kyoko reaction if she notice the bulge in his pant "Kyaaaaa, Ren you so pervert. I don't want to near you again" and he can't stand if that happen

"Ren, dinner is already!" Kyoko said "We have Curried Potato and Vegetable Soup, Italian Sausage and Mushroom Risotto, Meyer Lemon Sorbet"

Hearing Kyoko voice, open his eyes make way to dinning room, he success make his dick back to normal by imagine Julie cooking taste "Fuhh, thank god that work"

Ren stunned about Kyoko ability in cooking, in his dining table various food with smell and look so delicious like first rate Italian chef made "It is look delicious. What's this one?"

"This is Curried Potato and Vegetable Soup for appetizer. This is filled with Yukon Gold yellow potatoes, cauliflower, yellow bell peppers, yellow onions, corn, and yellow summer squash. For main course we have Italian Sausage and Mushroom Risotto. And the last one is Meyer Lemon Sorbet for dessert. Do you like it?" Kyoko said.

"Curried Potato and vegetable Soup is coming!" Kyoko push Ren to sit down, hand him a spoon "Try it" Kyoko watched Ren little scared and anxious to know his reaction.

"Delicious" Ren said "You are a good chef. You spoil me with your cooks" Ren gave Kyoko real smile, make her blush.

They eat on silence. Ren very nervous but he was feigning to calm down especially when notice how low Kyoko clothes and saw Kyoko breast when she took her meal. _Oh god, I really don't know this is your bless or punishment._

Kyoko look Ren secretly, this morning she spent nearly one hour to decide clothes she wear and how she look in mirror. Kyoko even wear lip balm Moko give her, confuse why she work so hard to looking good in front Ren. He already she her in pink uniform, Mio role make up where she really not seen as beautiful girl but still 

"Ren what's must I learn?" ask Kyoko after their dinner.

Ren took full breath, _here we go, please god helps me not lose control and force her something I will regret later _"Kyoko try to kiss me. I want to know your ability so I can prediction where will I start to teach you?"

"You know, I never been kissed" say Kyoko, remember her confession when help him understand Katsuki.

"But you known and saw that. Is it? I want to know how far you understood that."

"Alright"

Kyoko touch her lip with Ren. Her face was blush when she done that. But just like that, make Ren surprised and happy that Kyoko didn't really have experience and he is the first man who have her first kiss, not consider the situation Ren very happy with that fact.

"Just like that's?"

"Please don't tease me" Kyoko face really red.

"OK. Please you are attention this and learning" Ren admit to his self that he was very happy teaching Kyoko art of love (I mean how to make love). Although in his imagination Kyoko was doing this with another man can make his blood boil.

His lips touched Kyoko with his tongue taste Kyoko lips_ hmm strawberry_, seduced to open her mouth "Open your mouth" Ren whispered. Kyoko do what Ren tells even when her body quiver near Ren but she didn't feel scared such as the past time Ren practiced Katsuki. This time make her heart pump very fast but she didn't feel scared but feel something else.

Ren tongue enter Kyoko mouth and explore want to know her taste, reaction.. _Oh My God. I never feel sensation like this one. Its make I so hot and my blood are seething_. One bad think is flashing in Kyoko mind _if feel like this kissed by Ren she now know why most girls are want him._

Ren ended his kiss but Kyoko doesn't want to break the kiss, make move press her lips to his, kissing Ren. She doesn't want to lose this feeling. Without conscious, practiced what's she had Ren taught. Kyoko hands raised and hug Ren head strongly. Kyoko didn't want this kiss be over until they need some fresh air.

"I think you already learn kissing technique"

"Ren, please practice with me for tomorrow scene. Although I had learned how to kiss but I am not sure can do this scene very good. You know in scene you and Kyoka" Kyoko feel a stab in heart " you and her not only kissing but also cares each other so at least I want that good" Kyoko make sure herself if that's a reason for she can kiss Ren again not because she still wants have kiss and touch by Ren although just in acting.

Ren was swallow saliva. He didn't even think that just Kyoko excuse to kiss him again.

**I was making this chapter to be 2 parts. On the first part stories, it is story about Kyoko learn to make out with Ren. And on second part is story about their acting practice. I am very sorry can't update this story very soon because I am very busy at few times ago. And thanks for the patience.**


	8. Chapter 8

**This chapter will contains drama scene they practiced so don't confuse if the name different**

**Gin Ren Tsuruga**

**Rena Kyoko Mogami**

**Miwa Kyoka Asada**

**Disclaimer: I don't own skip beat character and the story but this story is mine.**

Chapter 8: Practice

Ren is very persistent to make everything perfectly in acting. Although it's just a practice, stand outside at his apartment (in this scene Gin waiting Rena in front her apartment) and on third count he was change to be Gin and ready for scene 10 practiced.

Gin waiting Rena in front her apartment, confuse and don't understand why he work out so hard for Rena even thinking to explain his relationship with Miwa. In his life, never Gin have a woman who infected him like this no matter how beautiful them. With his corner eyes, Gin saw Rena was arriving and recognize him, how her face change from usual to confuse and then angry.

"What are you doing in here?" Rena asked, although very much love Gin, but her heart still pain when she remember what Gin and Miwa had done in bar yesterday.

"Waiting for you," Gin said, so cold without emotion on his face. The exercise have he done was success make his face without expression although his heart still pain.

"What's for? I think, you have anything must to do now." Rena drove away him. Although she happy when Gin came to saw her.

It is right, he have meeting with Takagumi but that was handle by Jiro just for see Rena. The only woman who can make his heart beat.

"I want to see you," Gin said.

Rena stare Gin deeply try to configure if he not lie, she have very good reason not believed because until now Gin always flirt her, raised up her wishes just for found all things was empty promised.

"Common, it's over! Now you can go. Leave me alone!" Rena opened apartment door. She was think her business has done.

"Damn you Rena!!" said Gin, draws Rena roughly to his embrace, rises up her face and then kissed her. Not smooth at all Gin kiss, so rough like Gin not care for Rena feelings just taking what his want. The kiss feels more like a punishment than a kiss doing for the love one.

Rena tried to push Gin, hitting him but her effort not useful. Gin power more strong than Rena does. When her tears fill her eyes was falling down, Gin kissed change 180-derajat to be very smooth, his tongue touch with smoothly all her lip, flirt her to open her mouth more.

**(Drama scene ended in here)**

_Yes yes this feeling, my blood running so fast, my heart beat increase and my head like flying in cloud. Ren kiss really good _Kyoko tighten her hugs make their body look like glued together _I really like this feeling and this make me scared because make me want more more and more_

Ren begin to regret teaching Kyoko how to kiss, He can feel it that his control began fade away. Ren deepen his kiss, explore Kyoko mouth_ Oh my god this feel so good, never in my life kissing girl can fee sol good like this one._

Ren push Kyoko to wall, force her until Kyoko can't move and make him can enjoy Kyoko with anyways he want. "Kyoko" Ren whispered, he really forget that them in drama practice.

Kyoko heard what Ren call her but she also loses some logical sense and forgets that they in drama practice. Slowly Ren hands begin to cares Kyoko body. Kyoko who doesn't have experience in this field can't fight the sensation from Ren touch, make her moan "Rennn" _this is heaven _thought Kyoko

Kyoko instinct as women begin to arise, her hand begin to cares Ren chest, touch his silky hair_ I like this how my touch make him quiver and those sexy voice he make_

Ren and Kyoko have really forgotten everything, they were touching each other enjoyed the sensation what turn up. What they doing right now is pure driven by instinct, thought that this can change their relationship not even flash in their mind. For they, this moment is very important, when they can touch each other and give all their love.

"Kring kring kring" _shit_ Ren thought really want to kill whoever call him now but also thank you because that stop him doing something he will regret force his feeling to her. The ring telephone make they realized what they had done.

Ren stare Kyoko notice how her eyes still soiled with desirous. He still unbelief if his self almost make love with Kyoko in apartment corridor_ never never he lose control like this_. " I think you don't need to worry about tomorrow scene," Ren said try so hard to look calm. "that's so perfect, you really grasp what important in make love"

"Yes, thank you about your lesson Ren. I hope tomorrow scene will be this good"

Without words, they promised for not mention if when they was make love for drama scene, they called wrong name, not Gin and Rena (role name) but Ren and Kyoko they real name.

**In next chapter, it will be Sho show up in shooting location. That time he shows up will be the time of Ren and Kyoko scene to make love. Find out what will happen in next chapter and what is Kyoko reaction seing Sho again?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own skip beat character and the story but this story is mine.**

**Like I say in summary that I will make Sho suffer so this is his first and many will follow so warning for Sho fans. Thanks for the review, I know I made a lot mistake in this story and thanks for the warning. I reread my story and find many mistake in that so decide to make some correction on it and republish it when done. I already looking for beta reader like you sugest waiting for reply they willing be my beta or not. And for this chapter, please make review want to know I made improvement or not**

Chapter 9: Sho!! You are The Best

Kyoko woke up in the morning with really good feeling, remembering what scene will take this day make her smiling. Thinking will experience again that wonderful feeling make her really happy and nothing can destroy her happiness.

"Mogami san, you seem in really good mood" Yuu said. Her make up artist, see how Kyoko always smile and have slightly blushed.

"Yes, because yesterday Himuro san was praise me that I really understand Rena and something really good happen" Yuu looking Kyoko expression from mirror, how she glow like girls in love made secret smile know that Kyoko in love with someone.

"I am happy for you, Mogami san. You heard that we have new composer for opening song. It seem Sakamoto san don't like song made by Haku san and you will be surprise if hear who replace him" Yuu said.

Kyoko saw how Yuu eyes became dreamy and that stupid smile decorate her face, not hard for Kyoko to put it together and since she not hold any grudge again for Sho her voice really flat " Sho Fuwa"

"Oh so you know already"

"No, this is first time I hear about it, but when I saw your dreamy eyes and that smile make me realize who replace Haku san" Kyoko said. Her voice really flat, not a single expression flash in Kyoko face like she not talking person she know but a stranger that not have any relationship with her.

"He is really great. Had you already heard his new song is so good? Beside he is so good looking too" praise Yuu

_Ren have more good looking than Sho__; if two of them standing together I'm sure people can see how plain is Sho comparing with Ren._

"Oke, it's done" Yuu said.

Kyoko saw her reflection, satisfied with Yuu work how her face not so plain anymore and became beautiful "Wow, you are really good. I will go to location scene, Himuro san said that I must go there when my make up was finish" Kyoko not bothered that Sho became song writer for song film more likely she already forgot that.

In location scene, Himuro was arranging everything. Especially guard for Ren fans so they can't disturb the filming. Notice Ren already there, was wearing black shirt and blue jeans make him so handsome _I'm damn right he more handsome than that jerk _"Ren!" Kyoko called "Yesterday, I forgot to tell you that I will make dinner again for my thanks because you teach me."

"No, thank you. That is not necessary Kyoko." That night, after he almost makes in love with Kyoko in front his apartment. Lucky that his apartment building only one apartment per floor if not Ren really can't thinking the consequence when people caught them in that position, make Ren made resolution to not alone with Kyoko. Ren can't trust him self to control not attack Kyoko.

"But you never eat properly and I don't want you get sick. I known from Yashiro san that recently you have too much job from usually. If you not eat properly…" Now Kyoko stare Ren with tearing eyes "Please!! At least, let me make dinner for you."

Ugh!! Ren feels like he was hitting by truck when he saw Kyoko was tearing in her eyes. He really happy with Kyoko concern but he can't allow Kyoko to come to his apartment. That's too dangerous when only two of them together because he afraid will force Kyoko became his "I will eat properly Kyoko. You didn't need to worry"

Kyoko stare Ren, deep down her heart she really disappointed "Alright! But you must promise to me, that you will eat bento that I make for you everyday. Don't refuse that if you don't want make me worry"

"I will" Ren said. Flash his true smile to reassuring Kyoko.

"Tsuruga san Mogami san, we will began filming please go to your position"

"Yes, Himuro san" answered them, get ready for filming.

Outside of shooting location, a black BMW enter location few fans that recognize Sho car "Kyaaa!! Sho….. Sho……. Sho……." They screamed his name.

"Cih! They are so noisy" mocking Sho

"Sho don't say like that" Shoko scolded, if media hear that comment and published that will be really trouble.

Inside the filming begin, same like Kyoko and Ren was practiced before in Ren apartment. Kyoko melt in Ren embrace, not single person suspect that scene is really showing Kyoko and Ren true feeling not only acting because everyone knew that Tsuruga can make acting feel like the real one.

"What are both of you doing" Sho scolded louder, when he entered scene show Kyoko and Ren cares each other seems like his last night dream became true. Entered the scene, pull Kyoko from Ren, send warning look not to touch her that Kyoko his only "mine" hissed Sho.

"Cut" Himuro said angry "Fuwa san, we are in filming. Please don't disturb!"

"Sorry sorry" Shoko said, was dragging Sho and make him bow to apologize.

"Ok, but please don't do that again. We are break for minutes, I will introduce someone. He is Sho Fuwa. I think everyone in here had known that he will be song writer for this film."

"Kyoko, came here! I want to talk with you." Not care with other people think, Sho pulled Kyoko to have privacy talk. That's make all people around there surprised to saw how Sho had known Kyoko and familiar enough to call Kyoko first name.

"You must thanks to me!" Sho shouted "Coz' my disturbance, the shooting can't continue. I am sure that you almost puke because kissing with that jerk."

Kyoko didn't strange with childish Sho behave made his own opinion, not even ask how she thinking. For different reason Kyoko is very grateful to Sho, cause Sho disturbed the shooting that scene must retake this means Ren would embrace her again "Of course, I am very grateful Sho" Kyoko said, give Sho bright smile like before he hurt her " Sorry, excuse me. I must come back to retake the shooting you had disturbed."

Although confused why Kyoko attitude so different from their last meeting, didn't angry anymore with him but very welcome. Sho didn't have a time to thinking about that because his mind was full with Kyoko and Ren will cares at each other again. _Noooooooooooooooooooo I can't let it happen_ "If you don't like it, you can ask to the director to change that scene. If you can't say because afraid be fired I will say it for you"

_What! You have exploited me, now you will take also the happiness I feel when staying in Ren embrace. _Sho can sense Kyoko angry even he can't see it but can feeling Kyoko demon who surrounding her "I am not like you; whined if can't have your want. Maybe for you are hard to believe but I'm too professional in this world, my job I will do it despite anything happen. Please don't you dare interfere again in this or in my life?"

**(In my mind even Kyoko already had forgiven Sho because used her. She already experienced being hurt from the love one and that pain she still can feel it until now. Made her fear and also refuse the concept of fall in love. Kyoko treating about love still not change. Like the time when she not yet forgiven Sho. So she really don't have thought that already falling for Ren)**

Because of that, when the shooting was retake. Sho can only be kept quite and can't do anything to prevent Kyoko and his biggest rival to kissing, hugging, caressing each other in front his eyes except whispered cursing for Ren plus Shoko warned him for not disturb again because many people watch and how this can became scandal **Fuwa Sho, disturb shooting process 'When Love Became weapon'** that will so uncool also make Sho to remember his position as a star. His nightmare became complete when Ren give him victory smile.

_Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, I will pay you back Ren_


	10. Chapter 10

First so sorry this chapter is so late and I want to say thanks for my reader being patience, give me excelent review that help me improve and loyal to this stroy despite many mistake I made in this story

**First so sorry this chapter is so late**** because I want to publish a betaed chapter and I want to say thanks for my reader being patience, give me excelent review that help me improve and loyal to this stroy despite many mistake I made in this story. But I still want a review so give me a review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Skip beat**

**Chapter 10****: The Thoughts of Sho, Kyoko, and Ren**

Even with his big ego steering his every thought and action, Sho still managed to realize that something was different with Kyoko's behavior at the shoot.

_Why isn't she angry with me anymore? Why does she seem like the Kyoko from before—the naïve servant girl who would cater to my every whim and wile? Does this mean Kyoko has already forgiven me? Not that I'm guilty of anything…_

_But she was still angry with me, so… _He then remembered the time when he rescued Kyoko from Reino, and Kyoko hadn't wanted anyone to know about it because of the scandal it could have brought to _Dark Moon_._ Ah, yes, that must be because I disrupted her job_.

Sho smirked. _I knew it! She can't stay angry with me for very long. Humph, I'm right after all: Kyoko's still mine. All I need now is to get closer to her, and then it's only a matter of time before Kyoko falls for me again._

The blonde's face darkened at an intruding thought—Ren._ But I still have to be careful. That _jerk_ became No. 1 for more than just his face. I'm almost sure he has feelings for Kyoko, so if Kyoko becomes mine, that means I win! When that loser sees Kyoko and me together, he will realize the true winner! Hahahahaha! I will feel so great when that day comes!_

Even after the shoot, Kyoko's eyes still retained their dreamy quality. Her smile was super happy, and her cheeks slightly flushed from Ren's embrace. _That felt so wonderful! I didn't know a hug could feel so good—or maybe because it was with Ren that it was so amazing!_

_Sho's interruption surprised me. I almost unleashed my wrath on him, but because of his _childish_ act, Ren hugged me _twice! Kyoko smirked before falling back into an elated state of happiness._ At least that jerk has some use for me._

_Ahhh… if only Ren had agreed with my idea to make him dinner, then this day would have been the happiest day of my life! But all's not lost, because Ren promised to eat the bento I made him for lunch! I'm so afraid he will collapse due to lack of nutrition. I don't want people think that Ren is weak, and I don't want his perfect record to be tainted—It wouldn't be good for his position as number-one._

Ren held a glass of vodka in his hand, which helped release the exhaustion he felt from the shooting. _This really bad. There are still a few more scenes of intimacy between Kyoko and me. Deep down I'm really happy… but I'm also afraid that my control will fade away, and the gentleman Ren Tsuruga will vanish. I don't want to force my feelings on her. Kyoko doesn't have any experience in making love, and she is certain to melt in my embrace if I use this. But in using it, I will also feel low, like I don't deserve her because I didn't get her fairly. I love her too much to do that._

_And there is also the matter of Sho. I doubt Kyoko has any feelings for him other than hate, but he still holds a large piece of Kyoko's heart. The difference between love and hate is as thin as paper, and I'm afraid that someday Kyoko's hate will become love once more._

He felt depression sink in with a final thought. _Even Yashiro recognizes the special relationship between them… And God himself, having brought them together, seems to want them to be together…_


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own Skip beat

**Disclaimer: I don't own Skip beat**

**Chapter 11: Changes, Confession, an Unwanted Kiss, and Scandal!**

"Kyoko! Kyoko!" lovingly called a few of the talento's male fans after seeing her in a new advertisement for the drama.

Kyoko had gained much fame ever since the first episode of _When Love Became A Weapon_ received high ratings. Many people predicted that the new drama would surpass even _Dark Moon_'s rating, meaning that _Love Became A Weapon_ might very well break the highest rating ever recorded in the entertainment world. Also, many movie magazines voted this drama as "the best" and "a must-see." Due to this succes, everyone recognized Kyoko, so she could no longer cross the street like a normal person without someone screaming her name. She also had her very own manager, who to Kyoko's delight was Yashiro's little sister. There was also an increase in her (primarily male) fanbase. But the most valuable result of the new drama's fame were the many open doors for the female talento: She received five offers in drama, three in movie, and a myriad of others in modeling and advertising that all presented choice female roles. But to Kyoko's disappointment, none of the offers had Ren as the male lead.

Yet despite all the wonderful changes, what made Kyoko worry so much was Ren's constant avoidance of her. Such an example occurred two days ago…

"Ren, this time I've made you sandwiches. I didn't know what kind you like, so I made a variety." Kyoko handed him a large bento box.

"Thank you," said Ren. "I don't like any particular sandwich, so anything is fine."

"Ren, I…"

"Sorry, Kyoko," Ren interrupted, "but I have an appointment with the president." Without another word, he left Kyoko standing, watching him go.

She later found out that Ren was lying to her, as Maria told Kyoko that her grandfather was out of the country for a few days. Kyoko thought back over her actions in the past week, looking for a mistake that might have made Ren avoid her, yet she found none. This upset her because she wanted to become closer to Ren. She was also concerned, because this wasn't Ren's typical behavior around her. It seemed as if he was trying to make some distance, not only physically but also emotionally. But why?

Another change that annoyed her to no end was that Sho always seemed to be nearby. Yesterday Kyoko saw him in the TV studio, two days ago at the shooting location, and in the last few weeks wherever she went, Sho was almost always there.

"Why are you here?" Kyoko asked after seeing Sho for the fourth time this week. This never happened—Sho always being in the same place as her—so Kyoko had succumbed to her curiosity.

"I have a job," answered Sho.

Kyoko stared at Sho, trying to decide if he was telling the truth or not. "You said that three days ago. Are you following me?"

"Humph, why would I be following you? You are nobody to me and not worth my time," Sho lied, trying to keep his cool attitude.

"I see, then I'm just being paranoid thinking that you're following me like some crazy stalker. I'm sorry, Fuwa-san, for misjudging you." Kyoko noticed as Sho flinched upon hearing her being so polite.

After the confrontation, Kyoko didn't give Sho's strange appearances a second thought. She just figured that Sho had nothing better to do and decided to treat him just like her other coworkers—polite, but that's all.

Sho misunderstood Kyoko's behavior and believed that she had already forgiven and fallen in love with him again. In his mind, it appeared that Kyoko and Ren were not as close as he'd thought before. Because of this, Sho decided to make his grand annnouncement to her._ I'm sure Kyoko will be delighted to hear that I, the great Sho Fuwa and man of her dreams, am willing to take plain Kyoko as my girl._

"Where is Kyoko?" Sho asked one of the drama staff.

"I think she's still in flower field," answered the nearsighted crew member.

For the final scene in _Love Became A Weapon,_ the setting was a flower field that was Rena's perception of heaven. In Rena's dream, this was where Gin would say goodbye forever.

Sho found Kyoko touching each and every flower, her expression filled with happiness. For those who knew her, it was obvious that she imagined herself in a fairy land.

Sho walked slowly, sneaking behind Kyoko and then suddenly hugging her.

"Kyaa!!" Kyoko shrieked in surprise and struggled to free herself. But her captor—a.k.a Sho—turned her around so that they faced each other. And then he kissed her.

At first Kyoko could not react from sheer shock. But the reality began to hit her, and she started to struggle and try to free herself. _Yuck, this is not a kiss! It tastes terrible, not anything like Ren's kiss! Ohh, I really want to puke! _Kyoko, incredibly sickened by the feeling of Sho's lips on hers, continued to struggle.

Sho ended his horrid kiss at last but continued to hold Kyoko in his embrace. Staring into Kyoko's eyes, he murmured, "I love you," and smiled, confident that Kyoko would accept his confession.

Managing to free herself from Sho's grasp, Kyoko slapped Sho in the face before quickly wiping her mouth. She wouldn't let Sho kiss her again, but the terrible taste still lingeried in her mouth.

"You are the most horrible person I have ever met!" yelled Kyoko.

"Oh please, don't lie to me. You loved me even when we were children, and I have no doubt you thoroughly enjoyed my kiss," Sho said smugly, convinced that Kyoko was only lying about not wanting him.

Kyoko was incredibly angry. _This person is a complete narcissist! And how dare he kiss me and say so confidently that I enjoyed his kiss?!_

Kyoko put her hand on Sho's shoulder, gave a sweet smile, pulled Sho to her—and with all her power drop-kicked Sho's privates, a move she learned from an action movie. "Enjoyed?! How could you say that?! That is the worst kiss I've ever had, and it can't even compare with Ren's kiss!"

Kyoko was well aware Sho really hated being compared to Ren, especially if he was the loser. Yet at the same time Kyoko realized that what she said was also the truth. "It was so terrible, it made me want to puke! And as for your confession, I don't love you! Even when we were children, you were only my childhood friend (and temporary crush, but I won't ever tell you that), nothing more! In fact, I don't want to ever see you again!" she shouted, leaving Sho still jumping in pain from Kyoko's kick.

The two of them did not realize a reporter had caught that moment with her video camera and heard every word. She smiled widely, excited because she had some _real _dirt on two of some of the most famous people in Japan.

The next morning, _HOT_, the number-one magazine for celebrity gossip, showed a picture of Kyoko kicking Sho in his sensitive nether regions on the first page. To make things worse, many major television channels played and replayed footage of Sho's confession from start to end.

"Good morning, Moko," greeted Kyoko, not aware that her name was being spoken by almost everyone—especially women, because she called Sho a terrible kisser and Ren an excellent one. "How was your new job? I heard from Sawara-san that you got an offer from director Toto for his new movie."

"Kyoko, look at this," Moko said grimly, handing her a copy of _HOT._

Kyoko eyes widened as she recognized the pair in magazine. "How did this picture get taken? I thought it was just the two of us in there!"

"I dunno, but everyone already knows about this. I figured you'd be hounded by the media to give a statement, and I didn't want them to catch you by surprise, so you better be prepared," said Moko.

"Thanks." Kyoko read the article, wanting to know what the media was writing and to prepare for any questions.

**Disastrous Love Confession!**

Everyone knows that Sho Fuwa and Kyoko were childhood friends—but who knew Sho was in love with her?! His confession that I'm sure is a dream for many girls in Japan is not for Kyoko, apparently. Kyoko not only rejected his confession but also hit Sho in his "little brother," even going so far as to say that Sho's kiss was so terrible it made her want to lose her lunch! To rub salt on the wound, she added that it couldn't even compare with Ren's kiss! Really, it makes us wonder how good being kissed by Ren must be! Blah blah blah...


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Cause and, well, Effect

**Chapter 12: Cause and, well, Effect**

"Kyoko, why did you reject Sho?" asked a female reporter with red hair.

"Why did you kick Sho in the you-know-where?" asked another one.

Her manager Emiko tried to open a path so that Kyoko could move to her new job. But reporters can be persistent, especially when they all wanted to know every detail of the confession. "Why did Kyoko reject Sho?" "Why did Kyoko hit Sho in the genitals?" "Why did you say that Ren was a better kisser than Sho?" "What is your relationship with Tsuruga?" Kyoko answered every question with a brief "no comment."

At the same time, in different places, both Ren and Sho were being mobbed by reporters demanding a statement. With Ren, they tried to determine how Ren felt knowing that Kyoko said he was a better kisser than Sho, as well as the two celebrities' real relationship.

Sho was not so lucky with the questions, as all of the questions for him were mainly, "What did you do to make Kyoko hit you in the you-know-where?" "How do you feel about being rejected?" Many letters were sent from both his and Kyoko's fans uttering many "colorfully beautiful words" that are best left unspoken here. Kyoko's fans cursed him for doing something so terrible to Kyoko, and his own fans expressed their disappointment with Sho for forcing a kiss on a girl.

Because of all the bad publicity, for the first time in a long time the president of Akatoki called Lory, begging for help in clearing Sho's image. Agreeing to help, Lory forced Ren and Kyoko to attend the "Akane Show," the most popular talk show in the country. (Lory also wanted to clear the reporters who were camping in front his building in wait for Ren and Kyoko. This was the fastest and easiest way.)

"Good evening, everyone. This evening we have Kyoko, Ren Tsuruga and Sho Fuwa to talk about a recent event involving the three of them," Akane announced to her audience.

"It's my pleasure," said Ren politely. He would never in a snowball's chance in hell attend this show, if it weren't for Lory's orders and his own desire to get the reporters hounding him off his back.

"Thank you for the invitations," said Kyoko. Like Ren, she too was forced to attend due to a combination of compulsion and circumstance. She didn't want Ren's name to go down because of her careless words.

"I too thank you for the invitation." Sho came because he had to clear his public image.

"I have many questions which I believe many people want answered. First, Kyoko, is it true that Tsuruga-san is a better kisser than Fuwa-san?" ask Akane, causing Kyoko to blush.

"I am not an expert on kissing, so I cannot answer that," answered Kyoko carefully.

"But you said that Fuwa's kiss made you want to vomit. Is that the same as saying that Fuwa-san is terrible kisser? I also want to know if that was your first real kiss," pursued Akane, trying to break Kyoko to have the real Kyoko's feelings come out.

"Yes, that is true. I believe any girl wants her first kiss with someone she loves, and that any girls who have been kissed by someone she does not love will say the same thing," answer Kyoko automatically. She had already practiced for the talk show with Moko. Moreover, she did not want anyone to know that she and Ren had been kissing before—for drama practice, of course, but all the same.

"Sho, how do you feel about breaking the dreams of a girl to have her first kiss with someone she loves?" Akane suddenly asked, quickly switching her attention to Sho.

"Akane-san, you must understand that I at that time believed Kyoko had the same feelings for me." Sho had faced the wrath of the Akatoki president and as consequence had to answer questions according to a premade script. This was both to insure against further image damage and a result of past disappointments with Sho's behavior.

Kyoko struggled to hide her disgust, knowing full well that those words were not Sho's, but some crap made by Akatoki's PR.

"Hmm, this makes me curious. What made you so sure that Kyoko had the same feelings for you?" Akane looked like she understood, yet at the same time intentionally shot forth another difficult question.

"You all know that Kyoko and I were childhood friends. We already knew each other for almost our entire lives, making Kyoko the one person who could understand me and I understand her. But I guess she's already changed so much from the sweet girl I once knew, that I unknowingly made a wrong interpretation of her behavior towards me as being special affection." Much of the PR's content came from Shoko's suggestion.

"Kyoko, is it true that you have changed so much that Fuwa-san no longer recognizes you?"

"I don't know about that. Sure, I have been changed, especially after one particular event." Kyoko threw a hidden glare at Sho, making him wince. "But I don't know how Sho misinterpreted my polite behavior as special attention. Tsuruga-san can be a witness to my behavior toward Sho as only politeness." LME had decided that it would be better if they not use their given names to ensure that people would think them as mere partners, and hopefully further gossip would be prevented.

Akane switched her attention to Ren, who until now had observed Kyoko and was proud of her answers. "Is this true, Tsuruga-san?"

"From my point of view, I can only see that Kyoko's behavior toward Fuwa-san has been only polite, the same as how she treats her other coworkers. So yes, I too am curious as to how Fuwa-san managed to misinterpret that politeness as special attention."

"Because her attitude is the same as before she—" Sho stopped himself in time "—moved to Tokyo."

Smelling something fishy, Akane pushed this matter. "I don't understand. If Kyoko used the same politeness in her hometown, then how could you have misinterpreted her treatment of you? Did something happen between you when moving to Tokyo?"

Sho cursed himself for letting something so juicy slip. "No, nothing big happened. We just had a little fight."

"A fight?" If Akane was a dog, her ears would have perked. "What fight?"

"No, Sho simply revealed a truth that hurt me. It wasn't a fight," answered Kyoko immediately. "He hid something from me, and when I accidentally found out, we sort of fought."

"Is it because of this previous fight that you hit Sho's privates?" asked Akane, astutely realizing that Kyoko's answer was spontaneous and not a prepared answer.

"No, I already forgot about that fight. It's just what Sho said after the kiss that pissed me off."

"That you loved him from childhood and that you enjoyed his kiss?"

Kyoko nodded. "Yes, that one."

"Kyoko, you said that Tsuruga-san was a better kisser. So does it mean that your feelings toward him are greater than for a coworker? After all, you went so far as to say that a kiss from Sho—someone you knew for years—was terrible enough to make you want to vomit."

"Tsuruga-san is my sempai, and I like and respect him because he is always nice to me and helps me out when I'm in trouble. It would be weird if I didn't like him. He and I can work in perfect harmony, and it's so fun working with Tsuruga-san that I always want us to work together again."

"How about you, Tsuruga-san?"

"Kyoko already answered your question," Ren replied, hiding his happiness upon hearing Kyoko say that she liked him. Even if she only felt a kouhai's love toward him, he was determined to change that to true love, the love between a man and woman.

"So it means you like her. Now I want to know: what makes you like her?"

_I don't just like her, I love her,_ corrected Ren silently. "She's smart, hardworking, funny, responsible, kind,"_ the warmest person I know, smooth skin like silk, body scent that drives me crazy, and she fits into my arm so perfectly,_ Ren added in his heart_._

Kyoko blushed a dangerous red upon hearing Ren's compliments. This in turn made Sho really mad seeing how easily Ren made Kyoko flush.

"That's all? C'mon, Tsuruga-san," prodded Akane. Several people she had already interviewed agreed that Ren and Kyoko appeared to have a special relationship.

"Ahh, if you mean physically, sure. You can see that she is a beautiful woman." Hearing this make Kyoko's face even more red than before, if that was even possible. Akane noticed this and made a mental note to ask.

_Beautiful! Ren said that I'm beautiful! I can't believe it, does he really mean it? Ahh, I want to ask but I also don't want to…because if he said it only because we're on TV, then…_

"How do the two of you know each other?"

"In my audition to enter LME, I accidentally bumped into Tsuruga-san. Because of my divison work in LME, we would always keep meeting again and again," answered Kyoko.

_When she searched for a place to cry alone, _answered Ren in his mind.

"That's your feeling toward Tsuruga-san? What about Fuwa-san? Are you still considering him as a childhood friend after that?"

"Akane-san," said Kyoko, giving a sad smile, "for Sho, he was not only a childhood friend. I considered him as family, like a brother, because we grew up together. But his latest action destroyed that feeling. I think you know how much it hurts to be betrayed by someone you considered as family, so much that I no longer wanted wanted any contact with him."

_Lies! Lies! You're full of shit, Kyoko! It's very clear that you still have feelings for me. After all, nobody can resist the great Sho Fuwa, especially you! Apparently I underestimated your feelings of revenge toward me. You just wanted to humiliate me in front of everybody! Hmph! Just watch, Kyoko! I will take you down, make you mine and dump you again! Ha ha ha ha ha ha! But this time, I will make sure you never rise from the ground again! _

"So are you trying to say that any feelings you had before vanished because of his action?" asked Akane.

"Maybe in the end I can forgive him, but not for now."

"Oh, how about we speak about something else?" Akane suggested, realizing that she couldn't dig any further into this topic. "I'm sure all of you still don't know, as even I am just now hearing it, but your drama _When Love Became A Weapon_ has been nominated for the Best Drama Series and Cinematography in Asian Television Award. Also, Tsuruga-san and Kyoko have been nominated for Best Drama Performance, and Fuwa-san as Best Original Music. How do you feel?"

"Really?" exclaimed Kyoko. "Wow, I don't believe it! This is like a dream come true! I mean, I don't think my acting is all that good, and I still have a lot to learn!"

"This isn't my first nomination, but I too am happy to see that my acting is appreciated."

_Of course I would get entered as nominee. In fact, that award already has my name on it! My music is the best; nobody can defeat me in that! _ "Wow, this is a surprise for me too, because this is the first time I got nominated in this category."

"Well, congratulations for the three of you. I hope you win," said Akane.

"Thank you," said the three show guests in unison.

**I JUST HOPE ALL OF YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Eri: Very sorry to all of you who read this story for waiting this long and still this not beta version. I hope this good enough and had minimum mistake from previous (non beta chapter). I update two chapter and hoping you would like it.**

Chapter 13: Sorrowness

Two people sit-down together in small exclusive café, in their table two cup of coffee went cold forgetten during their serious conversation.

"What I should do, Nii-chan?" Emiko asked, looking advice from her older brother that have more experience in this job.

"Are you sure this because Ren? Not because the job or something about Fuwa" ask Yashiro, after hearing her problem how Kyoko change from happy go lucky girl to sad looking girls when nobody around.

Emiko nod "When she in that state only Ren name can bring her back to reality." She already saw how Kyoko snap hearing Ren name, bright face looking around and the sudden slump when realize he not around.

"I see but Ren not seems like having problem with Kyoko. He behave like usual, I will try asking if he know something about Kyoko state. Emi is this began to affect her job?" ask Yashiro.

"No, no at all Kyoko doing her job professionally even her other coworker not aware her condition because in front them she still happy go lucky girls"

"Hmm because you said it, I now realize that I too not aware her condition" say Yashiro, remembering his meeting with Kyoko in earlier day when she give Ren his lunch box. So normal like Kyoko usually not even a hint he gets that Kyoko sad.

"Nii-chan, if I not wrong I think Kyoko fall in love with Tsuruga-san"

"Really?" say Yashiro, he already know that Ren love with Kyoko but Kyoko feeling for Ren always gray to him.

"I not sure 100%, is my guts told me that Kyoko love Ren although I'm quite sure Kyoko doesn't realize this fact" answer Emiko, she already know about Ren dolls Kyoko always carried and talking to them if she think nobody around.

"Emi, why you not try to talk to Kyoko? Ask what bothering her."

"I don't think she would talk to me, remember she not know me long enough to confide something important. For her I'm still a stranger"

"How about you ask help from Kotonami, she is Kyoko best friend. I'm sure Kyoko would tell her"

Emiko clap her hand together "That so genius Nii-chan, thanks. I will speak to Kotonami-san" Emiko drink her cold coffee, looking her watch "I must meet president, so bye Nii-chan see you again"

"Wait Emiko, I too have a meeting with president. How about we go together I have feeling this meeting about Ren and Kyoko"

"Sure"

In TV Japan, where Kyoko have a new drama first meeting. Knowing her coworker, set the schedule and anything that connecting to the drama needs. Waiting for Emiko to pick her to next job.

"Haaaaaaaa" Kyoko let out heavy breath, in her hand she holding Ren dolls version true smile "Why, why you avoiding me? I want to get closer to you. What mistake I make so you avoiding me? Ren" whispered Kyoko a tear drop from her eyes, huging Ren doll very tight in her chest.

Ren saw and heard what Kyoko said, it's mere a coincidence he saw that when looking a quiet place to read scenario. His heart felt like being stabbed by knife seeing how Kyoko drop a single tear and the hurt that so tangible. _What have I done? I keep her in distant so she not being hurt by me. I afraid that the real me will release and hurting Kyoko but that look told me that I already hurt her, I want so much to erase the pain from her, hugging her, comfort her, tell that I love her but I can't do that. Oh god, what should I do?_ Ren closed his eyes but image Kyoko pained keep playing in his mind.

Lorry office, in his King Arthur costum completed with the round table where Yashiro and Emiko sitting "I call two of you came here regarding Ren and Kyoko" Lorry drinking his wine "Don't be so surprise, I notice what happen between them and Kyoko state now"

"How do you know?" Emiko asked, she already heard gossip that LME president it seems have supernatural power knowing problem of his child (entertainer under LME) but this the first time she saw it).

Lorry wave his hand not answering the question "I have this new movie 'Shattered' directored by Hirotaka Date (Director Ogata father), he already seen Ren and Kyoko acting and agreed with me that the two of them fit perfectly with movie character Chizuru and Hijiri" looking Yashiro and Emiko with serious look "I can make them accept this job but is your job to make a chance that they would talk, a real talk, because Ren wouldn't talk to Kyoko willingly"

"Yes, sir." Answered them.

"Oh, one more don't tell them about this. Just clear their schedule in next two month." Said Lorry.

Yashiro and Emiko noding, they too know this not only a chance to make them together but also a big chance in their career, working with international director.

"Nii-chan, from where president know about Kyoko and Tsuruga-san?"

"Don't ask me, as far I working in here the president it seems have his own way to know problem in his agency" answered Yashiro, one of the biggest advantage LME has that Akatoki don't is Lory always know problem his child had and fix them.

"Are you sure this would work?"

"Yes, president plan always work unless Ren and Kyoko already talk before this happen"

" I hope this would work, I don't want to see sad Kyoko again"

"Me too"


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Award's Night**

"Kyoko-chan, are you really chose this gown to go award's night?" Emiko asked, holding an ugly out dated gown with color like a mud.

"That is a gown so why not" Kyoko answered, she deep in her thought about Ren and not paying any attention to other except related with Ren..

Emiko released a deep sigh seeing Kyoko very lack of interest chosing a gown for award party. That ugly gown she chose because that is the first gown she saw "If you wanted to humiliate Tsuruga-san, I guarantee you will success" Emiko said realizing the only way she can make Kyoko really choose is using Ren, hearing this Kyoko snaped sent a glared to Emiko that make her shivering.

"What do you mean?" Kyoko asked, angry "I would never humiliate Ren".

"You will going to award's night as Tsuruga-san partner and read one of nominee with him. If you go with this gown I'm sure tomorrow media will have headline like this 'Ren Tsuruga date being voted for the ugliest gown ever wear'

"I will go with Ren and read one of nominee with him" asked Kyoko, disbelieve what she heard "I never heard anything about that, are you sure?"

"Yes, in fact Tsuruga-san will pick you in one hour" _Wow so amazing seeing her face changed from gloomy to brightly only with Ren name._

"Why you don't tell me" Kyoko yelled, now fussing over to look the perfect gown so she would not humiliate Ren as his partner.

" Too plain"

" Too gaudy"

"Make me pale"

Emiko didn't know if she regretted saying that Kyoko will go with Ren, over 30 minute every gown Kyoko tried always had something wrong. Bringing the last one in the boutique to Kyoko "How about this one?"

"That's perfect" Kyoko saw the one in Emiko hand same with the one in her imagined of ' the princess gown'.

Kyoko worn 'the princess gown' and make her look stunning, it seems that gown made only for her. The color make her skin looks so smooth, soft and creamy, the gown warped Kyoko body perfectly complimenting her curve. Anyone who saw Kyoko in that gown will have one word in mind so sexy and hot.

"Wow, I'm sure tonight Tsuruga-san can't take his eyes from you. You look so gorgeous, sexy and hot" praised Emiko.

Panicked registered in Kyoko eyes hearing Emiko praised "You mean I look like a slut" she wanted to look like a princess beautiful and elegant not sexy and hot "I must change to another gown."

"No no, not in that kind." Emiko said very quickly, she doesn't want to experienced it again Kyoko choosing a gown. One is enough "It's more like you aware of your feminism like Angelina Jolie who many people said that she sexy but no one said that she slut."

"Really?" Kyoko asked still not assured by Emiko words.

Emiko nodded "Yes, I can asure you that you not look like a whore plus that gown suit you perfectly Kyoko-chan. I doubt you will find another gown that suit you like this one and in 15 minute Tsuruga-san will pick you"

A long limo parked in front of the boutique, Ren come out in black tux entered the store to pick Kyoko. Boutique staff looking at him with dreamy eyes saw how handsome is Ren in that tux and with thought _ I wish I'm Kyoko_.

"Emiko, where Kyoko?" Ren asked, seeing only Emiko in the store stood with dreamy eyes. She too mesmerize with Ren looks.

"She in the back finishing the make up, I will go and tell her that you already here" hearing this Emiko back from her trance, answer Ren question quickly

"Thank you" He coming with Kyoko to award's night is an idea of president _"This is her first award's night, I don't want Kyoko to humiliated her self because nervous attending her first award's night. So please can you go with her, make sure she don't humiliated her self"_. Of course at first he rejected said that Kyoko can handle her self but deep down in his heart a happy feeling spread so fast after few half hearted protest he agree go to award's night with Kyoko.

"Ren" called Kyoko, standing nervously waiting for Ren to say something about her looks. And in the same time she mesmerizing by Ren looks, how the tux make Ren so handsome looks like prince from fairy tail.

Ren lost in his thought, not realize Kyoko already in front of him until she called his name. _Is that Kyoko? I know she beautiful but she wearing that gown she look like a princess correctly a sexy princess. Oh god please give me a strong self control, with her looking like this make me want to haul her to my apartement, ravish her until she screaming my name again and again._

"Ehm Ren, how about my look is okay?" Kyoko asked, very nervous seeing Ren just standing there not saying a word.

"You're beautiful, I'm sure you will be charming everyone" said Ren.

"Really" asked Kyoko "I'm beautiful"

Ren nodded "I'm sure tonight many man will be jealous with me" _although I prefer she not going in that gown but I couldn't resist seeing that guy reaction saw how beautiful and sexy is my Kyoko._

"Shall we go now?" Ren asked, offering his arm for Kyoko.

"Sure" Kyoko hesitated for a while before intertwined her arm with Ren.

Long limo where Ren and Kyoko ride arrived in Tokyo Dome where the Asian award's night being held, the driver opened the door. Ren got out first offering his hand to helping Kyoko, out side the dome many reporters stand by and welcome them with camera blitz. All TV reporters making acknowledgement Ren and Kyoko arrived to an audition in home while fans that gathers in there screaming their name.

"As you can see Ren Tsuruga just arrived and to our surprise he not alone. Ren coming together with Kyoko, his costar in love became weapon is this a sign that they have relationship or is just publicity stunt" said one Tv reporter, that broadcast live.

"Perfect couple, that is the right word to described Ren and Kyoko looks tonight. The dress they wear so perfect for them. Ren tux and Kyoko gown make them looks like a prince and princess from fairy tail " said other reporter.

Many other reporters said something similar about how they look so lovely, perfect partner, many various guess why they coming together. Some of reporters tried to get a interview from them but only get "No comment"

"Relax, smile, just follow me and you will be okay" Ren whispered when felt Kyoko anxiety.

Kyoko nodded, following Ren adviced give her best smile that make media frantic want to know what Ren said. They walking together enter the building, this time Kyoko using step she practicing for Natsu role that make her more look like a princess.

Sho never imagined will use word beautiful, gorgeous, sexy and hot to describe Kyoko but that is the perfect word to describe her look. Tonight Sho must admited she look like a princess, no more plain Kyoko that don't leave any impression for anyone and the one that annoys him so much is Ren behaviour like he owns Kyoko, didn't he know that Kyoko is still his property?

"Shit, who place me in here? if I know they dead but in here I also can watch them" Sho muttered a cursed and praised to anyone that decided the sitting arrangement because his seat right in front Ren and Kyoko seat make him want or not saw Ren flirts Kyoko. He already saw how Ren hand cares her cheek, how Ren holding Kyoko hand that made her blush, made a whisper in Kyoko ear that make her giggle. And many various Ren and Kyoko action, he could see it very clearly.

"Sho, pay attention after this is your categories!" hissed Shoko.

"I know"

"A film never can be separate from music, they give film spice that make them better so this year best original music nominee" Entertainer from Singapore read Sho categories nominee " And the winner is…"

Sho got up, walking to stage to accept his award "Vie Ghoul with their song 'I'm The winner' from drama Number one" Sho almost tripped hearing this _how can that beagle won this must be a conspiracy. Is the jury deaf to choose that garbage music from beagle instead mine?_

"Vie Ghoul can't attend because still busy recording in New york. They send us a video message"

In the big screen, Vie Ghoul leader band "Thank you for the award, sorry, we can't be there tonight. This song we made as a message to someone and by win this award make the message very clear. We thank you to our agency, record company and fans for the support"

Is very clear to anyone in Tokyo dome for whom this song made, moreover that person stood like a statue in front of the stage before his manager draging him back to their seat.

Kyoko felt small satisfaction saw Sho humiliated him self, walk so confidently to the stage believing he would win, but in the end not only he not win, he also being humiliated because the winner is his worst rival in music industry "Why you smile like that?" Ren asked, seeing Kyoko small smile.

"Seeing Sho like that, I supposed felt sorry for him but I could only see the funny thing. How he so confidently walking to the stage? Believing that he is the winner but in the end the winner is another person and the reason of that is because he over confident in his music talent"

"I too felt like that especially when he stood like a statue, I guess it's true that sometimes people can find other people misery funny" Ren said, feeling so happy with Kyoko reaction for Sho because from that Ren could told that in Kyoko heart, Sho no longer have the biggest part anymore. If she feel happy it would means that Kyoko still hate Sho if she feel sorry the contrary she still cares but her reaction can only means one thing that Sho is just a childhood friend not more.

"Yeah, I've heard about that"

"Kyoko, are you already prepare your speech?" Ren asked, he knew the next nominee is Female Best Drama Performance and after seeing other nominee acting Ren almost sure Kyoko is the winner.

Kyoko looks so confused "What for? There is another nominee better than me. I don't think I will win maybe next award's if I working hard enough to increasing my acting skill" because in Kyoko view, she is good artis if have skill like Ren.

"I see" Ren can imagine Kyoko reaction when the presenter said that she is the winner.

"…. And the winner is Kyoko for Rena role in drama 'Love became weapon'"

"What?" shouted Kyoko jump from her seat, looking at Ren "Can you hit me? I think I dreaming winning the award" asked Kyoko.

Ren smiled, saw his imagination came true "No, you not dreaming Kyoko. Congratulation"

"Kyoko-san, please go to stage to accept the award" called the presenter.

Kyoko walked to the stage, accepted the award. Everyone can see her teary eyes "Emm, I don't know what to say. This really a surprise for me." Kyoko silent for the moment, composing herself "I win this award because many people support without them I will not standing in here tonight, president LME who gave me a chance when I failed in audition, Sawara-san who take care of me, My best friend Moko that always hear my problem, My senpai Tsuruga-san who give me a lot of advice to developing my acting skill, Taisho and Okami that give me a push when I got dead end also to my sensei who give me lesson how to create a role and many other people who help me, thanks"

In the morning, HOT special edition 'Asian Award's Night'. One of article about who win the award's, only Kyoko and Ren need to know part Emiko and Yashiro quote.

Not many surprised happen in the award's winner, like many people predicted drama 'Love Became Weapon' got 5 award's for the Best Drama, the Best Cinematography, the Best director, the Best Drama Performance for actor and actress. The only nominee they didn't won is Best Original Music, we accepted news from an anonymous source that Sho Fuwa still can't believed that Vie Ghoul beaten him and believing it there is a set-up. _"Shoko, that beagle winning must be a set-up, impossible their garbage music can beat my great music"_ quote our anonymous source.

When we ask opinion one of the jury about Sho words _"If Fuwa-san hear the song, he would know why he defeated. Vie Ghoul song ' I'm The Winner' have aspect that Fuwa-san song doesn't had it. In fact, many jury including me dissapointed with Fuwa-san song this time, they not so good compared with the song he made when monopolized music scene in Japan". _

Other article about the dress, with Ren and Kyoko colorfull picture taken from any angle they too had one full page a picture.

Asian Award's Night truly Ren and Kyoko night. It's not wrong if many people said they the King and Queen that night from the getup that make them looks like a prince and princess with many fashion critics complimented their dress especially our new female star Kyoko described as a sexy and hot female but not like a cheap whore but a women who aware of her feminism. Her make-up perfect so soft and natural but not make her look plain but showing her natural beauty.


	15. Chapter 15 Madness

**Warning: There is attempted rape and beatings scene also this still not been beta.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own skip beat**

**Chapter 15: Madness**

It's so different behaviors from a newbie and struggling artist to Kyoko. In drama Box R, they rather hate her, jealous her luck but this time all of them looking tips from Kyoko how to had an achievement like that only in a year.

"I don't really know how I achieved that? I just do my best in anything I do" Kyoko answered for the ten times now.

"That's all, do your best?" Yuu asked, newbie from small agency that currently playing as Kyoko best friend in her new drama.

"Yes, that is I do. Usually after I picked interest in something, I will work hard to mastering it and not easily give up. I will try and try until I can do it perfectly." Kyoko smiling "Same thing with acting, I just work hard to acquire skill in acting."

"Really if I work so hard I will success like you?" Yuu asked, hope glimmer in her eyes...

"I don't know but that working for me"

Akatoki agency office, Akatoki President in his hand holding new edition of HOT. The cover showing picture of Vie Ghoul with title 'Vie Ghoul new legend in music'

"Look at this" Akatoki president handing him the magazine "Not unpredictable of course, lately your music is a garbage Sho. How can this happen again? Vie ghoul beaten you again. I don't want to know how but you must make a song that good enough to compete with them or any other musician? If not I think you can considered a new job" ultimatum Akatoki president, one very big different between him and Lory that he treat artist not like a person but a product to sold.

"Hai" He realized his new song not so good, last night he tried several time to created new song but always failed or met dead end. This never happen to him, it's like he lost his magic touch on music.

"Duk" Sho kicked a garbage can_ danmm this really a humiliation for me to be called by president and got scold for twice in a week. This happen because that twit, ever since that twit ignoring me I lose my touch_

"Sho, you need to be better if not president will really dispose you" Shoko interrupted Sho thought

"I don't need you to tell me that" Sho already seen what happen to entertainer that didn't meet president requirement, he never thought that he will be facing the same situation if can't make better song.

_Danmm__ that would not happen _suddenly Sho face brighten _Yeah, why I so dumb not realized this before. I only need to make Kyoko mine again to get my touch back. That's the answer, this happen when Kyoko ignoring me if she mine again then my magic touch would came back so I can make a better song like the one I made when I king of music._

TV Japan studio 1, Kyoko reading a magazine in her dressing room waiting Emiko talking to director about her schedule.

"Knock knock" thinking that Emiko, Kyoko opened the door. She really surprised and a little not believed "Sho" Kyoko yelled "What are you doing here?"

Sho not answer, pushed her body back inside, entered the room, closing the door "What do you want?" Kyoko asked, she could see there is something not right about Sho at this moment.

"You" Sho answered, pulled Kyoko to his arm, holding her chin tightly and kissing Kyoko while his other hand groping her body.

_Noooooooo_ scream Kyoko in the head. Kyoko never realized how strong Sho is? How easy for him to pinned her down with his body? Holding both of her arm up side her head with one hand. Tears began falling down from Kyoko eyes, realized her power alone couldn't stop Sho doing what he wanted_ help help Ren Ren help me_ even in that situation Kyoko still realized said Ren name will only make Sho angry.

"You're mine" Sho tore her dress revealing her underwear "Hmm, look what you wearing such slut underwear"

Sho kissed Kyoko mouth again down to her neck, sucked her breast leaving his mark. Kyoko already lose all her power to resisted, only can weeping and begging Sho to stop "Please stop, Sho" Kyoko plead him, seeing Sho not stop at all Kyoko closed her eyes hoping this only a bad dream.

Kyoko could feel Sho hand all over her body and his mouth kissing, licking, sucking her. _God help me_ Kyoko prayed again_ Ren where are you? Why you don't help me?_ Kyoko desperately called Ren from her mind

Kyoko heard sound like someone breaking in and suddenly Sho not in top of her again. Slowly Kyoko opened her eyes seeing Ren punching Sho body made Sho bend down from the pain. Kyoko could see blood fell from Sho mouth and Sho face already deform caused Ren punch "Ren enough" Yashiro tried to stopped him seeing Sho already beaten and whimpering in pain "He will die if you continue"

Ren not listened Yashiro still punching and kicking Sho "He deserve it" you can say that Ren beaten Sho to pulp.

"Nooooo" Kyoko screamed in horror when Emiko trying to cover her body with her coat "leave me alone, please please" and this make Ren stop punching Sho.

Ren walking slowly to Kyoko who ran and sat in the Conner, hugging her own body after Emiko attempted to covering her body, doesn't wanted to scare her more "Kyoko" Ren called, softly "This me Ren, I…

Kyoko flung her self to Ren arms and sobbing "You came, you came, so you hear I calling you all those time" Ren warping his arms around Kyoko gently "Is okay now, I'm here nobody going to hurt you anymore"

"Ren, cover Kyoko with this" Emiko handing him her coat.

Ren covered Kyoko body with Emiko coat, saw few hickey in Kyoko body, some bruised in shape of hand "Yashiro, cancel all my schedule today and contact president tell him what happen. Emiko can you go to Kyoko apartment and pack anything she needs to stay over in my place at least for this night."

Yashiro and Emiko said in unison "Yes, just leave it to me" they kept distance from Ren and Kyoko after saw how Kyoko winced and hugged Ren tightly when Emiko got close to handed Ren her coat, they didn't wanted to scare Kyoko more than she already had.

Ren carried Kyoko to his apartment and settled her in his guest room. "Is okay now. You save, in here nobody can hurt you, I wouldn't allow it" Ren said, tried to release Kyoko arm which hugging him so tight. "I will go to kitchen, get you something to drink" Ren leaved Kyoko alone in her room. He shuddered when imagining what would happen to Kyoko if he not have sudden urge to meet her.

**Flashback **

_Ren fe__lt uneasy, something bothering him but he doesn't know what? His job is perfect the director praised him so much, reporters not bothering him again after the talk show with Akane except for regulars comment and his relationship with Kyoko although not have great progress but it seems Kyoko not sad anymore._

"_Ren, are you okay?" Yashiro asked, curious, is very unusual seeing Ren not calm and composed._

"_Yashiro, you know where Kyoko is?" Ren asked, he knew his manager somehow got Kyoko schedule._

_Yashiro ga__ve Ren a grin "Ahh so you miss her that's why you prancing? Kyoko also in this TV station studio 1. At this time I believed she still in her dressing room"_

_Ren marching to Kyoko dressing room, something told him to go there quickly and what he saw made his blood frozen. Sho in the top of Kyoko body kissing and touching her while his right hand pinned both her arms upside Kyoko head. First thought, his nightmare come true that Kyoko love Sho but seeing Kyoko disgusted face and none stopping tears made Ren realized what happen immediately he snatched Sho from Kyoko and beating him because hurting her. If he didn't heard Kyoko screamed, Ren quite sure he would beaten Sho to dead._

"Thanks god" Ren whispered, he arrived before something more happen to Kyoko and in his life the first time he thanks to god.

Ren made Kyoko hot milk to calm her down "Kyoko" Ren called, softly, not wanted to scare her. Ren almost dropped the mug seeing Kyoko not in her room (Ren second bedroom) _where is she? Is something happen to her again?_ In his 20th life never Ren felt scared like this.

Ren searching Kyoko until some sound he heard, bathroom, from outside Ren could hearing water splashing "So she inside"

"Ting tong"_ I guessed that Emiko bringing some Kyoko stuff._

"Is Kyoko alright?" Emiko shot her question immediately after Ren opened the door.

"Yes, she is taking a shower now. You want to meet her?"

"I want to but I think Kyoko still not wanted everyone near her except you beside I need to make new job arrangement for Kyoko. Aniki told me that president already known what happen, he said that the president really angry and phoned Akatoki president and threaten him if he can't control Sho then don't blamed him if he kick Akatoki out from the business and this Kyoko stuff" Emiko handing him a bag.

"I see, Emiko can you do me a favor?"

"What?"

"After she comes back to the job can you never leave her alone with another man? Mostly in this case, the victim will afraid to meet a man and considering the job not to meet a man is impossible so I want you promise me to not leave her alone with a man"

"Aniki told me that what happen not my fault but I still feeling guilty because I leaved Kyoko alone she almost got raped by that bastard. So I could promise you Tsuruga-san that I will not leave her alone again, I will take care her and make sure this wouldn't happen again"

Ren gave Emiko his rare smile "Thank you" Emiko already knew from Yashiro that Ren love Kyoko but she not believing it because Ren behaviors towards Kyoko always polite and never gave her a single clue that he have more feelings for Kyoko but seeing Ren now how he taking care Kyoko and made her promise to protecting Kyoko made any doubt in her heart disappeared _Ren Tsuruga indeed love Kyoko Mogami_.

_This too long,__ she already in there almost three hours. I known girls usually take a longer bath than a male but this absolutely too long even my mother not this long._

"Kyoko" Ren called, worried "are you okay in there? Please answer me"

Ren sharpen his hearing not wanted to missing any sound Kyoko may make but he only heard the sound of water _that's it, I know this impolite but what if something happen to Kyoko in there…_

Ren called softly "Kyoko" the view in bathroom ripped his heart, Kyoko standing under the shower scrubbing her body. Shower made Ren not sure if the water that falling down from her face is from the shower or mixed with tears. Ren could saw some part of her body already redden because she always scrubs it over and over.

Ren grab a bath sheet, turn off the shower and warp Kyoko with it "No. Don't" Kyoko slapped Ren "Don't touch me, I'm dirty"

Ren hugging Kyoko tight "No, you don't"

Kyoko began to sobbing again "I can't erase it, I still can feel his touch all over my body"_ even in my past, I never wanted to kill someone but that bastard I want to kill it not just with one stab or shoot him that not close enough with the pain he inflicted to Kyoko but by cut his body one by one and preferably he conscious enough to know what I'm doing and why._

"Shh, that's only your feeling" Ren said, hauled Kyoko to his bedroom, sitting in his bed with Kyoko on his lap rubbed the towel over her "I'm going to get you something to wear and made a hot milk to help you sleep"

Kyoko clenched his shirt tightly "I don't want it, I just want you"

That word hit Ren very hard, he knew what Kyoko means but for a second he thought very differently "Okay, I'm not going anywhere but still you can't sleep with that" Ren took one of his shirts and helping Kyoko wear it. Even is not appropriate given by the situation Ren could not help thinking how cute Kyoko looks in his shirt.

"Now try getting some sleep, you will be feel better after that"

Kyoko held Ren hand, looking him with puppy eyes "Don't leave me, please"

"No, I wouldn't"

Kyoko shut her eyes, trying to get some sleep with her right hand held Ren hand tightly "Why you don't sleep?" Ren asked saw her eyes open again.

"I can't, when I shut my eyes that event played again in my mind"

Ren climb up to the bed, laying down beside Kyoko, pulled her to his, put her head in his neck base "Sleep, I would holding you like this"

Kyoko could felt his warm body and a feeling she always have in Ren arms 'safe'. She safe in there, nobody can hurt her because her prince would not allow it. Not long Kyoko fell to deep slumber contrary to Kyoko, Ren is very awake, he can't sleep with Kyoko in his arm feeling her warm body, her smooth skin, her soft breast _I really created my own hell_

Few hours later, Kyoko wake from her deep slumber and for the first time after she almost got raped her mind clear. Kyoko face blushing so red remembered what she done earlier time _how could I do that? So clinging to Ren even made him cancel his entire job. He would disappoint with me so easy get down for something trivial, I should compose myself and do the job properly. _

_But despite that _Kyoko snuggle more closer _I like being in his arm, always make me feel safe and the fragrance he emit looks like have soothing effect, always make me at ease._

"Kyoko, are you okay?" Ren asked slowly not wanted to surprise her.

Kyoko snapped and pushing Ren away after few second realize what she doing and saw for a second Ren looks hurt by her action "Sorry, I don't mean it. I just got surprise "

"Is okay" Ren said gently, thinking that for the moment Kyoko may mistake him for Sho "How your feeling?"

"I fine, Ren I'm sorry" prepared her self for any reaction from Ren including the scary one "Just because something trivial I pulled you from the job…

"You don't need apologies to me "interrupting Ren "I understand that got big impact for girls that's way I didn't mind taking care you Kyoko beside I wanted to make sure by myself that you alright. The job is important but not so important like you"_ and I don't think I can do the job properly after seeing you like that._

Heard this Kyoko blushing so red "But I still want to sorry about that and thank you for save me" Kyoko silent at moment before looking at Ren "What happen with Sho?"

"He been take care and he would not near you again"

"You mean Sho going to jail if yes can we release him?"

Kyoko could felt Ren silent angry, her detector pop up immediately after she finished the word "Not because I worried him but because I wanted to cut the tie with him completely" Kyoko sensing Ren anger cooling down, wanted to avoid the temper raising again Kyoko quickly explained "You already knew that Sho parents raised me because my own mother asked them to taken care of me and they did it quite well. I couldn't say they love me like their own child but I could said they cares about me. I know I probably can't cut the tie completely with Sho parent but at least for the future when I meet Sho again, don't wish that happen, I don't want him said that I have debt to him because his parent taken care me. I wanted saying that I already paid the debt by not put him in jail for what he done to me"

"I see" Ren said, so happy his wish came true. Sho position in Kyoko heart has became more lesser to a stranger "He not in jail but probably jail is better place for his now as President already called Akatoki president threaten him to watch Sho if he doesn't want his company bankrupt. I'm sure he now facing Akatoki president wrath" _and that president is so famous being sadistic person I don't think he will come out in one piece. Unfortunately I can't be there to see what Akatoki president done to him._

**Addition**

Last Meeting

Few weeks after Sho intention to raped Kyoko.

From Sho side.

_She agreed to meet me, heard my __explanation about what happen yesterday? I known her from childhood that an advantage to me. I know what word I must say to make her forgiven me and became mine again._

Sho could seen Kyoko coming closer to him with Ren made him can't hold a groan but that Kyoko condition if he wanted to meet her. Kyoko stopping one meter from Sho, another term he must agree.

"Kyoko, I'm sorry. I just upset with my music doesn't go well, Akatoki president scold me, losing again from that beagle" _I looking her with my puppy eyes, the one I knew she couldn't fight it _"I never meant to do that, I just realized how valuable is you to me? You are my muse when you not around me, I so screw up."

"That's all"

_This not Kyoko, who she is? I didn't __recognize her when she so emotionless likes this. So cold like her heart can't felt anything anymore _"Kyoko, please be with me again. I would do anything I can to make you happy" _I silent a moment to give my next word more impact, sent her my puppy eyes again_ "I love you, when I said that time I really mean it. I love you so much Kyoko" tried to be closer but Kyoko immediately back away made Sho stop his attempting.

Sho watching Kyoko, tried to find any hint about her feeling but found none, she still emotionless like before "I can't be with you, I don't love you"

_I shed a tears_ "Please Kyoko, I know that I already done an unforgivable thing to you but please don't let your vengeance feeling separate us. I know you still had feeling for me so please give me a chance to make you happy" _I don't care anymore if I sound like begging. I love her, I can't lose her. My muse._

"Sure I had feeling for you but that in the past. I had a crush for you when young but lately I realized is natural for a teenager to have attraction for a male. But that feeling vanished when I grow up not only in physical but also my emotion and gave me new understanding that I never love you as a man. What feeling I had for you is just family love, love that you already destroyed it with your action"

"Please Kyoko, don't let your vengeance feeling clouded your true feeling. You know as I that you love me" _I must make her realized her true feeling, I can't lose her._

"I don't hold any grudge to you anymore, that is so useless and wasted my time for another. I realized that I never see you as a man, what I've done for you in the past not because I so deeply fall in love with you but because I fooled by the idea had someone truly love me and do anything to kept it that way. I'm not in love with you but to the idea that I had someone love me unconditionally" Kyoko stared at Sho, ready to leave "I agreed to meet you because of your parent and I don't put you in jail also because them. They taken care me and I repaid them by not put their only son to jail, disgraced family name. Bye" Kyoko going where Ren waiting her, prepared if Sho pulled some stunt.

_I can only see her gone from my sight with him, my advantage became weapon to myself because I __understand her made me know to her I not matter anymore just a former childhood friend._


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer; I don't own skip beat.**

**Warning: still not been beta****.**

Chapter 16: Moko Plan

_That's enough ughh I can't take it anymore. Hearing she bragging like that, I could deal with moping Kyoko easily but with very happy Kyoko always talking about how Ren taken care her with glee in hear eyes. Like the one she told me __a week or one hour ago._

**Flashback**

"Moko-san, you know Ren can cook even only a simple food" said Kyoko "and he made omelet for me. He said he never cooked for anyone else and maybe not delicious as mine but he wanted me to eat something so my energy restored. You know that is the delicious omelet I ever had"

"That's great" replied Moko.

"Can you imagine? Ren cooking only for me" Kyoko do a happy dance

_That and many thing Ren do for her, heard this one is enough, second is torture and the third is hell._

"I see, you too like me hear she talking about Tsuruga-san repeatedly" said Emiko saw how Moko face twisted hearing she would be left alone with Kyoko.

"I know, she not bragging about it. Just feels so happy and wanted to share with us but the more I hearing her talking constantly about his kindness to her, sound like a bragging in my ears" complaint Moko, because she know Emiko too cares about Kyoko and can kept secret "She really don't have a clue that she already fallen for him. It's very obvious to anyone who know her but if you ask she always said that she care him as a senpai"

"Yeah and if he avoiding her even a little she would be mopey Kyoko"

Moko gave Emiko cunning smile "How about we make her realize her true feeling?"

"Kotonomi-san, you know how detest she is to love. It would not be good if we made she realize her feeling"

Moko took a long breath, she could be so convincing if wanted "I know, she probably would scare to death if realize her true feeling to that guy but" now tears formed in her eyes "I don't want Kyoko to late realize her feeling. Emiko-san, you know the world is always changing and no one can guarantee the future. Imagine if something happen to Tsuruga-san not that I wished or he fall in love with another women even the chance is one of million but still have the possibility, Kyoko would be break down and will be more terrible if that the time she realize her true feeling. I don't want that happen to her, I don't want her to have regret when everything is already too late"

Moko could seen Emiko thought and silent agreement to her words "Yes, I understand what you means but how we made her realize? We can't said bluntly that would scared her to death and the most unwanted result is she put her guard more stronger"

_Yes, bye bye __bragging Kyoko _"That easy"

Moko with small voice told Emiko everything, the sudden plan formed in her head a while ago and what need to be prepare "I think that would work" Emiko agreed "so it's time for girls night"

After the preparation done and all lines already been memorized. The set-up is complete and now for the action Moko send her first dialogue.

"Kyoko, can you help me?" Moko asked with troubled and desperate face.

"What? I will help you if I can" Kyoko seeing how Moko sound so depressed, she doesn't have second thinking and agree to help.

"I have trouble for my new drama. This drama told about girls friendship and have a scene where they have girls night but I never have friend except you before and never do that so" Moko silent a moment "I don't know how do that" now Moko looks Kyoko with puppy dog eyes "Can we have girls night so I can do the scene right?"

"Of course, when you want do that?"

Moko gave Kyoko grateful smile "How about tonight in your place? I don't have a job and for tomorrow schedule I started it at noon"

"Sure, I too don't have job tonight and tomorrow is my free time"

_Of course you could, I already checked it with Emiko your schedule_ "I read it in magazine for girls night usually a bunch of girls if only the two of us, I don't think I would get the situation_._ But I don't know any other girls to ask the favor?"

"Maria is to small" Kyoko said, thinking "Ah how about Emiko?"

"Why I so dumb forgetting about her? I would phone her ask if she can help me but if she can't, we still do the girl's night in your apartment, right?" Moko asked with plea eyes.

"Sure, I would be waiting you"

_Successfully get trapped and tied, now you can't escaped from my little plan Kyoko._

At night, Kyoko apartment, she not lives with Daruyama couple again after her address been found and fans always surrounding her apartment disturbing Daruyama business. Kyoko decided to accept secure apartment from agency after seeing how she bought trouble to them.

"What should have in girl's night according magazine? Food, check" Moko prepare popcorn, chocolate cake, strawberry flavored ice cream and soft drink "Movie, check" some DVD romance movie "Magazine, check" stack of girls magazine "beauty treatment, check" things that needed to do manicure and pedicure "Everything already been set so let's begin" said Moko.

"From where we begin?" Kyoko asked, she too never been in girls night and doesn't had clue to begin it.

"How about we watching movie, when finished we can talk about it" Emiko suggested it

As the plan all movie is typical romance movie with happy ending but there is two movies Emiko personally chose, one is about someone afraid to tell her feeling caused by past experience until everything already too late and the other is the character take the risk being hurt again and in the end that is a right choice.

"So sad" Emiko delivered her dialogue "I pity her".

"I'm not, is her own fault let the past haunted her. Destroy her chance to be happy" Moko said her lines.

"But I think is normal for her being scared after her experience with a guy" the movie is about how a women abused by her husband. When she finally get divorced and moving to new town, she meet a new guy but her experience scared her to begin new relationship until the new guy leave her forever she realized how much she love him but everything already too late.

"I agree with that but she should not let that destroy her chance but use it to judge if the guy worth or not" argued Moko "If you, what you would do Kyoko?"

"I don't know" answered Kyoko, she really doesn't know. The main role it seems had experience like her being hurt by a guy, in the middle when the women meets the new guy she agreed with her not to trust him and refused any approach from the guy even when the guy repeatedly showing he different from her ex-husband but after saw the ending…._ If only she not so clinging to her past she can be with her prince and live happily forever_ that rang so loud in her head.

_I see, you begin build new perspective because the old of you would agree with the main role without any doubt. The seed already planted what I and Emiko needs now is growing it._

"Enough about this film, we see another?" Emiko said, playing movie about the one who brave enough to take the risk and end up happy ending.

"See if the woman from first movie has same courage as her, she would have her happy ending too"

"Alright you win" Emiko said "but you realize that's both of them lucky enough to meets a second chance. Unfortunately women in first movie not use her second chance well enough"

"Yes, but the second woman is the smart one. She don't let her past ruined her chance to be happy" Moko looks at Kyoko "are you agree with me that the first women is very stupid?"

"Em I don't know, why we don't tried this?" Kyoko picked tool to do manicure and pedicure "I little bored talking it, is just movie after all"

"Sure, let me do your fingers" Moko said, she know is not good to push so hard on Kyoko _for now I let it slip but be ready for part two_ secretly give Emiko sign to do the second plan.

"Kyoko, while Moko do your finger, we can try answer some quiz in magazine." invited Emiko "Some of my friend said quiz from this magazine have ring of the truth"

"Sure why not? What quiz?"

"We had a bunch, 'Is a friend or best friend?' this one determined how deep your relationship with the other, 'Recognize the sign' this one is to recognized your true feeling to a male friend, 'love or just like?' knowing your true feeling to your lover, etc" Emiko mention many quiz that available

"Let's try, is a friend or best friend?"

Emiko asked Kyoko a bunch of question from magazine, then count the result "Okay, here is. Congratulation you had a true friend even if the two of you had a few different view of life but you support each other."

"Wow, I never tried quiz from magazine before and I think they bullshit but now I think they had something truth"

"There is bunch of another quiz, why not I ask you again?" Emiko asked following the plan she made with Moko. A quiz that would make Kyoko revealed her true feelings.

"Sure"

(In bold is Kyoko answer)

Your male friend is sick, what you do?

Ignore it, he will show up if his condition better.

Just phone him ask his condition and offered a help.

**Visiting him and taking care of him until he better.**

When he said a compliment to you, how you're feeling?

Don't feel anything

Flattered

**Very happy and the entire day is a wonderful day.**

He angry with you when he found that you lie to him, your reaction is?

Leave it eventually he would forgot it.

Apologies and give him your reasons if he not forgives then leave it.

**Do anything you can to make sure he not angry anymore with you.**

What his behavior those make you so upset?

He angry with you.

He humiliated you in public.

**He ignores you like you don't exist.**

What is your worst nightmare?

**Your in love again with someone**

Your study/work failed

Move to new place.

Emiko asked another 5 question to Kyoko, who currently not aware the contain of the question Emiko asked just answer it based on her feeling "The result, congratulation you in love. You very much fall in love with this guy but you had painful past that make you denied the love you had for him. Suggestion: overcome the past before you lose him forever."

Emiko and Moko saw Kyoko face became very pale "Kyoko are you alright?" Moko asked several time before get answer.

"Yes, I'm fine" Kyoko tried so hard to compose her self "What quiz you asked me Emiko?"

"Recognize the sign, I think this fun to try but if offended you I'm sorry" answer Emiko, a lie of course. She and Moko already planned to use this quiz to make Kyoko realize her feeling.

"May I see it?" Kyoko don't want to believe that she in love again. She still remembers the pain for being hurt and don't want to experience it again.

For few days Kyoko looks like a people who lose her souls, she always in deep thought to the point made Emiko felt guilty.

"Kotonami-san, I'm worrying about Kyoko after girl's night she always in deep thought. Looks like she still confuse about her feelings" Emiko told Moko.

"Hmm, she need more push"

"I don't agree, I think we should leave her alone for few days"

"NO" Moko shouted "This time we need to push more because if we gave her few more days she would come up with excuse for her feelings"

"Haaaaa" Emiko sighed "You right, we need to give her more clues but how?"

"I already thought about that" Moko said "You know Tsuruga-san had shooting in ToTo hospital this week"

"I think I know what you planned, but how this would work?"

"Because of that I now waiting for one person who can help us with this"

"Who?" Emiko asked.

"Your brother" right at that Yashiro entered Love Me room where they had their discussion.

"Kotonami-san, Emiko" greeted Yashiro, at first he wondering why Moko called him but after heard what Moko planned for Kyoko. He agreed to lend his hand to make them together.

"Okay here is my plan"

Skip to the H day

Kyoko and Emiko in Love Me room, Kyoko do some work for Love Me section sort out mail for every entertainer. Even she already famous artist but she not yet graduate from Love Me section that's way she still had job in there.

"Oh, I forgot to call Niichan about mother message" Emiko delivered her lines, she knew at this time Ren at the ToTo hospital where he got role as sick person that had few months to live.

"Kyoko, is alright with you if I call Niichan in here"

"Sure"

Emiko picked her phone and dialed Yashiro "What in hospital?" Emiko shouted aloud.

"Are you alright Niichan?" Emiko asked, worry. At this time Kyoko paid her attention fully at Emiko.

"Tsuruga-san, alright too?"

As the plan, the phone got hung up "Niichan Niichan"

"Emiko, what happen?" Kyoko asked, worry filled her voice. In here head many terrible image flashed.

"I don't know, Niichan said he in the hospital waiting for Tsuruga-san"

"What hospital? Is Ren alright?" Kyoko asked, panicked.

"I don't know the phone got hung up, I will try to phone Niichan" of course the phone not connected "niichan don't answer"

Kyoko got out her phone and tried to phone Ren "Same, Ren also don't answer his phone. Emiko, you know the hospital?"

"Yes, ToTo Hospital why?"

"We go there, I'm afraid something happen to Ren" at this time Kyoko overwhelm with her worry and terrible image occurred in her head. The one she scare so much is Ren lay in bed and white sheet covering him indicate that he is died. _Noooo Ren is alright he would not die. He too strong and healthy to die this young voice her optimistic side, the other one he would die no matter how strong and young he is if god wanted him died._

Emiko saw Kyoko pale face, she felt guilty but as Kotonami-san said Kyoko would not realize her feeling if they not help.

"Ren Tsuruga, where he is?" Kyoko rushed to receptionist desk and got out her menacing aura to got information she wanted.

An unlucky and terrified nurse, point out direction where shooting location takes place. Emiko gave the nurse apologetic smile and followed Kyoko.

Relief that Kyoko feels when she saw shooting tools _so there is probability that he here because shooting not any other cause._ The more relief she feels when saw Ren walking with Yashiro and seeing his surprise face.

"Kyoko, why you here?" Ren asked, confuse, happy seeing Kyoko after a while.

"I…I…I worry about you when Emiko phone got hung up and Yashiro said waiting you in hospital. I'm glad you okay"

"I'm sorry Kyoko-chan; I forgot to charge my phone battery. That's way I wanted to borrow Ren phone to tell Emiko that we here for shooting"

"Is alright" Kyoko said _thank god he alright, he not hurt, he would not leave me, and I would hear he called my name again over and over._

Later at night in her apartment, Kyoko had self-introspection about what happen in few days. _Do I really love him? No that impossible. _

Suddenly from the deep of her heart, Kyoko heard a voice.

_**Don't be fool, you forgotten the movie you saw before, two women with same pain in the past but had different ending. (Inner Kyoko, the one that deep in her heart)**_

_I'm not forget (logical side)_

_**Then which one you choose? I'm your inner heart, I and you know that you still holding that dream.**_

_I'm not, I already let go the idea to find a prince_

_**Please don't lie to your self, you can not hide it from me that you still longing to that dream. Remember I'm your inner heart I know everything about you.**_

_You don't know anything about me and I'm sure I not in love am just adoration._

_**Yeah keep telling your self that lie. Who the one that mad like crazy when found out him not eating a whole day? Who the one that wanted to ease the pain he had? Or called him her prince.**_

_But that not mean I love him. It's just a concern from kouhai to senpai_

_**Oh please if only that you would not jealous when knowing he had meeting with Kyoka or you forget how angry you in shooting location when he flirts with Kyoka?**_

_That not my feeling that Rena feeling_

_**That your defense then why you so gloomy when he ignored you?**_

_I…I_

_**Admit it already that Kyoko Mogami loves Ren Tsuruga.**_

_I don't love him_

_**Yet your heart beating so fast when he closes to you. **_

_That's only when he acting seductive_

_**Denied all you want but eventually you will admit that I right. I just remind you one thing, He is a gorgeous guy and we know women adores him if you not move fast enough he will be take by other woman and we had ending like the foolish woman in the first movie.**_

After the inner heart leave her alone. _Is true that I love Ren? Yeah I could remembered few occasion where I felt my heart beat increased and that nothing to do with role but I shunned because I didn't want to get hurt again. That sounds like the argument the first women in movie had. And when I mistaken he got hurt I so worried I afraid if I can't seeing him again that's like Okami said when she thought Taisho would die and realized her love Kyoko_ looks like had a salvation _Oh my god I really loving him but I always shunned that feeling because I fear to hurt again because I don't want to lose his friendship if he know and don't want me because is impossible for the guy who can have any women would want a plain looking Kyoko. _

_**See I'm right that we love him, you admit it now?**_

_Yeah but I can't tell him. He would not want plain Kyoko if he can have any gorgeous women he wants_

_**That's you wrong**_

_You mean he had the same feeling _

Kyoko waiting answer from her inner but only get a silence make her thinking if Ren really had feeling for her more than a kouhai. The result knowing her true feeling is she avoiding Ren like a plague because Kyoko always blushed wherever Ren nearby, so red that Ren had asked if she had a fever and don't want Ren knowing her feeling fear if Ren would leave her or watching Ren secretly tried to find a hint if Ren had the same feeling. Too bad for Kyoko that our Ren is very good in masking his feeling.

Love me room, Moko drinking her tea with satisfaction _finally a quiet and relaxing environment. I don't have to hear her bragging any more and it seems she not mopey either which good to me. The most interesting is Kyoko admitted her feeling but don't had confidence to tell Tsuruga-san and avoiding him like plague fear if he knowing her feeling and lose all friendship between them. It seems I, Emiko and Yashiro must make a new plan for them if they still not admitting their feeling to each other in near future._


	17. Chapter 17

**Eri said: Finally the last two chapter that I already written it so long but only now I can presented it to you. In this last two chapter, you would find more acceptable writing than previously chapter and for this I said thanks to xoxo-sugarHigh-xoxo that edited this two chapter for you to enjoy it. **

**Warning: There is lemon in this chapter.**

**Chapter 17: Back home**

"Kyoto" replied Kyoko.

Emiko nodded. "Yes, you have photo shot for Elegant there. Is there a problem?"

"No, no problem at all" Kyoko fell silent for a moment._ "It's been already two years since I went away from Kyoto. Now I must go back as there is sort thing that I must do." _ "Emiko, can I have day off in Kyoto? I have personal business there that I need to attend to."

"Sure, you can have day off after photo shot, but you must get back with the last plane to Tokyo, because in the morning you have another photo shot"

"Thanks Emiko"

So there stood Kyoko. Her first stoop. Shoutaro's parent's Inn.

Many memories flashed in Kyoko mind, when she helped them as maid, when she learned cooking, her childhood with Sho and other things that happened here.

"Kyoko?" asked a middle age lady hesitantly, not sure if she was correct.

"Auntie" greeted Kyoko, recognized Sho mother. Besides the fact that she was much skinnier than before, she had not changed at all.

Sho's mother was surprised with Kyoko's change. In her eyes, Kyoko had something that made her shine brightly. Her "ordinary girl" image had changed to "noble women" image. "_Ahhh that child, he's really stupid, he released a girl like Kyoko" _ "You've changed so much Kyoko, I almost didn't recognize you!"

"Really, I think that it's because I became more mature."

"Come in, my husband will definitely be happy to see you're alright" invited Sho's mother.

Sho's father was surprised and happy to see Kyoko again "We apologize to you Kyoko, for Sho's behavior" Sho's parents already knew that Sho tried to rape Kyoko because Lory had phoned them and told them everything. They also had plan to meet Kyoko and apologize for their son's behavior "And thank you for not put him in jail".

"No need, I came here to said thank you to both of you for taking care me when I was a child and treating me as your own child."

"You said it as if you would not come here again, Kyoko-chan" said Sho's mother.

"Ahh is not like that," she said awkwardly. "I was so busy with my job and my schedule already was full until next year, so I didn't think would have time to come here again. But I had a job here. So I could come and visit you." said Kyoko "But I must go now, and once again, thank you for taking care me"

"No need to say that Kyoko-chan, we loved having you here. If you have time to come here again, you will always be welcome here"

Sho's parents escorted Kyoko out. "It will always be my greatest regret that we couldn't have Kyoko our daughter in law" whispered Sho's mother.

"Mine too, that kid is really stupid to release that kind of woman. I don't know who he got that from, because I'm smart enough to recognize one and married her"

Heard this, Sho's mother smiled. Her husband doesn't often her praise her, but when he did, he always said the right thing to warm her heart.

Kyoko's second stop was the one that made her the most nervous she had felt in a long time.

Her parent's house.

She took a deep breathed and knocked on the door. It opened slowly.

"Mother" greeted Kyoko "How are you?"

Kyoko could see that her mother had not changed at all. She had been away almost for two years without any contact, but her mother did not show any sign that she had missed her.

"What you want?" She still answered with the same cold tone. She still keep her distance.

"I just want to talk, can we go inside?" It was her house, her childhood house, but Kyoko didn't feel any sense of nostalgia. She thought that the Inn was more of a home to her than this place.

Her mother pulled open the door and stalked into the house.

"Talk fast, I'm busy."

Kyoko hurried after her, still feeling like a little child. They sat down in the lounge room. Kyoko's mother slounced on her chair, and Kyoko nervously folded her hands in her lap. Her mother Saena looked at her expectantly. Kyoko took a deep breath and said everything in a rush.

"I still don't know why you don't like me, and it seems my existence brought you pain" Kyoko knows, and accept, that Saena did not love her at all, and possibly hated her, but still deep down in her heart, Kyoko wished Saena could love her. "Even when I was a child, I knew you didn't like me, but I tried my best to fulfill your wishes for me, thinking if I do everything you asked, eventually you would love me. But now I realize and accept it that is useless hoping someday you will love me. I don't hate you, in fact I'm grateful that you brought me into this world. It gave me the wonderful opportunity to meet all these wonderful person in Tokyo. That's all I want to say, and I'll leave my number if you need something from me. Bye mother, I won't bother you again." Kyoko got up, ready to leave her house.

"Are you happy?" Kyoko move immediately stopped hearing this. Kyoko tried not to shed tears, hearing for the first time in her life Saena show concern for her.

"Yes, I'm happy" answer Kyoko.

The third and last place she needed to go, a place that was very special to her. A place that where she had a most wonderful experience, where she meet a fairy prince. A single memory from that time always made her feel better every time she felt down.

"Ren?" Kyoko was really surprised to see Ren in her meeting place with Corn. She was quite sure she never told Ren where it is. "Why are you here?" _how could you know about this place?_

"I wanted to see you, these few last weeks you have been avoiding me" Ren sent out a killing aura to intimidate Kyoko and get an answer out her.

After Kyoko realized her feelings for Ren, it is hard for her to be around Ren without blushing. She didn't want Ren know her true feelings, she was scared that Ren would distance himself from her, simply because Kyoko thought it is simply impossible for someone like Ren, to love her when he can get any pretty woman he wanted.

"I…I…" Kyoko thought so hard to find acceptable excuse. "How did you know that I'm here?" after she couldn't find one, Kyoko decided to avoid it with another question.

This time, it was Ren's turn to frown, trying to think of a reasonable answer "Emiko told me."

Unfortunately for Ren, Kyoko had only told Emiko that she was going to visit Sho's parent ryokan, her house and the place where she meet Corn, but not the location of each place. Kyoko suddenly felt like she was being struck by lightning "_That's how he knew I'm from Kyoto, that's how he knew my birthday, that's why he can assure me that Corn is alright."_

"Corn" Kyoko look Ren saw his eyes widen and that is enough for Kyoko "Corn" she repeated again, flung herself to Ren "Corn, Corn, I missed you so much"

Kyoko hugged Ren tightly, she was so happy to meet with her fairy prince once more. _He knew all this time but didn't tell me._ Kyoko pushed Ren away "buk buk buk buk" she said, hitting Ren chest "Is fun to you? Was it fun mocking me? All this time you knew but why you didn't tell me?"

"Kyoko Kyoko" Ren tried to calm Kyoko. Ren grabbed Kyoko's hand, and pulled her to his chest and hugged her so tightly so she can't escape. Kyoko struggled so hard to escape from Ren's arms. "Kyoko" said Ren softly. He lowered his head and kissed her passionately.

_Yes, yes! This feeling, I like it so much. Back then I didn't know why, but now I know why I have this feeling. It's because I love him so much. I don't know when he entered my heart but I realized he has been there for such long time and I would never realized it if not because that stupid love quiz Emiko asked me. _

Kyoko was so lost in Ren's embrace, her arms climbed to Ren's neck and locked in there. It was too easy for her to lose herself in Ren's embrace, kissing him back, exploring his mouth, trying different kissing techniques she learnt from girl's magazines.

_This bad, I can felt it that my control fade away I must stop. It's not right to take advantage of her _Ren's logical side said, but his other side laughed out _I don't take advantage of her, see how she kisses me? See how her arm wraps around my body? Kyoko wants this as much as me. I want her right here, right now. I want to make her mine and mine only._

**Lemon warning**

We can guess which side is the winner when Ren tilted Kyoko head so he can have a better access to her mouth. His tongue entered Kyoko mouth, exploring it, touching all the sensitive regions he had memorized from their previous encounter.

"Corn" whispered Kyoko. When they took in air, Kyoko hand roamed all over Ren's body, his shoulders, his chest, caressing it with slow motion. Giving his jaw line a soft butterfly kiss a technique she learnt from a porn movie she watched in one of the girl's nights with Moko and Emiko.

Ren was surprised with Kyoko boldness because he knew Kyoko is so innocent and her only encounter with guys is with him. "Kyokoooo..." Ren couldn't hold down his moan. Any previous girlfriends he had had before would be stunned seeing Ren's reaction because with them he so controlled never lose in pleasure of make love.

Piece by piece their clothes moved from their body, leaving them naked as the day they born. Kyoko face was so red. She tried to cover her nakedness and tried to keep her gaze away from Ren's naked body, especially the lower region. It made Ren chuckle. Despite her boldness, Kyoko was still a innocent girl. "Don't, you are the most beautiful thing I ever seen" Ren removed Kyoko hand from covering her gorgeous body, and with his gaze he tried to memorize every detail of it.

Kyoko become so red and seeing Ren's body made Kyoko think that his body is an image from Greek ancient god statue she saw in museum. "Touch me" whispered Ren.

Kyoko inexperienced finger touched Ren's chest, caressing it like before, earning her a soft moan. Ren couldn't handle it anymore. The feeling he had from Kyoko's touch, he pulled Kyoko into his lap and kissed her while his hand caressed Kyoko's body, cupped her breast and gave them a light squeeze, making Kyoko shiver and moan his name.

Ren continued to caress and kiss Kyoko's body until he felt she was ready to accept him. Ren knew this was her first experience and it would hurt so much if he did not prepare Kyoko thoroughly "You really okay with this?" he whispered, "fuck her senseless" one side told him "just fuck her" but his protective side wanted to make sure that she was really ready.

"Yes" answered Kyoko quietly, her eyes shut from enduring constant pleasure from Ren's kisses and caresses.

That was the only word Ren wanted to hear. He thrust body into Kyoko and broke her virginal barrier "Ahhhh!" screamed Kyoko, experiencing sudden pain when Ren entered her body.

"Hush, hush it will okay" whispered Ren soothingly, kissing Kyoko and caressing her body, trying to soothe the pain she felt. The pain he couldn't avoid when he finally made her his. When Kyoko gave him her approval to continue, Ren movements slowed trying to make sure Kyoko didn't endure any pain again.

"Please. Faster." pleaded Kyoko, making Ren increase his rhythm, building sensation in their bodies. Kyoko was already so close to her orgasm, Ren could feel it and make a faster move to reach their orgasms.

"Cornnnnnnnnn! Kyokooooooooo!" Ren and Kyoko screamed each other's name when they got their orgasms.

**Lemon end here**

When their desire burned out completely and their sense came back, Kyoko turned her body away and silently put her clothes back on. She didn't have the courage to face Ren. "_how could I behave so humiliatingly? Seducing him like that. I don't regret it doing having sex with Ren, but seducing him when he wouldn't want me... I can't stand myself for doing something like that."_

"I'm sorry Kyoko, I didn't mean it" said Ren,_ "why are you so stupid? Why couldn't you control yourself? You see? The only result in letting yoourself go like that is the result you didn't want the most. You hurt the most important person in your life, the one you want to protect so much._

Ren's word stabbed Kyoko's heart. Tears began falling from her eyes. She knew she would feel pain, but knowing his didn't stop her from feeling hurt. "No need, I…" Kyoko couldn't finish her sentence, all she could feel was the pain of knowing that her love is one sided. Surely after this Ren would avoided her like the plague.

Ren saw Kyoko, knowing he had hurt her so much_ "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I'm sorry" _Ren hugged Kyoko tightly, trying to comfort her. "I'm responsible for what happened" _so even if you don't love me, at least I can be by your side, taking care of you and protecting you._

Kyoko pushed Ren away. She didn't want Ren to be responsible, she didn't want Ren by her side if he don't love her. "I'm alright. You don't need to do that, so please, just leave alone"

Maybe few years ago, he would have believed it but now he knew better. What women said and what women meant were not always the same thing. Sometimes they just wanted to test you. Ren observed Kyoko expression, her body language and her weird behavior for the past few weeks. Suddenly he realised what she meant this whole time. "You love me." He stated.

Kyoko was surprised to hear this. Her eyes widened with shock. "_how could he know that?"_ She panicked. It took her a second to respond "No, I don't" she quickly denied.

Ren pulled her into his arms, hugging her tightly. "Kyoko, I love you" whispered Ren lovingly. "I love you so much that I want to make you mine, and only mine."

Kyoko's tears started to fall, she couldn't have any hope that guy like Ren would truly love a girl like her. It would break her heart when she found out later that it was bullshit "Please, don't lie. It's impossible for guy like you fall in love with plain girl like me."

Ren took Kyoko's chin and made her look him in the eyes "You realize that I was so angry when I meet you one week ago on Fuji TV."

Kyoko nodded, of course she remembered how angry Ren was, even if she didn't know the reason. "I know it's low of me, but you looked so beautiful in that Artemis goddess dress. That's why I mocked you and said that the dress made you look pale. But the truth is I don't want any other guys looking at you with their hungry eyes. I don't want other guys to realize your charm. That day I needed all my self control not to beat any other guy senseless when he looked at you"

This really surprised Kyoko "I also have another confession to make." Ren continued "I don't regret what happened between us. That's my dream come true, you becoming mine. What I regret is the fact that I hurt you. Kyoko, you are the most important person to me, the one person that I would risk my life for, so is hurt so much to see you in pain like that"

"_She's still in high school."_ Kyoko remembered Ren confessing to her as Bo. " _No I think she 16." That was what he said, but I never thought that girl is me"_ "I love you too Corn, and you didn't hurt me. I am embarrassed with my behavior" Kyoko face blushed red "seducing you like that"

Ren chuckled "I don't mind, you can do it any time. You will never hear me complain about that."

Kyoko's face blushed red. She tried to hide it in Ren's chest. "You already know that since I was a child I have been dreaming about being a princess in a fairy tale." Her voice came out muffled as she clutched his chest tightly, embarrassed by what she was about to say. "At first I thought I had already found my prince in Shou, but I was wrong. He was not my prince. He was like a bad wizard that almost blinded me to true love with his magic. I was really grateful that my fairy godmother was really good to me, she did not only send me a best friend to take care of me, not only did she help me to break Sho's magic hold on me, she helped me find my prince." Kyoko hugs Ren tight "My fairy prince"

Finally she got what she been dreaming since childhood, her only prince.


	18. Chapter 18

**Eri said: This chapter had alternated ending. I already set a warning in there that the second ending really not for Sho fans. I once again wanted to said thank you for all of you that send me review, helping me edited and for just reading it. This is my first fanfiction and I made a lot mistake that made you uncomfortable reading but despite that I happy because there is still reader waiting for this story. Bye.**

Chapter 18: Epilogue

Part one, Sho.

"Sho, don't overdo it! Remember you still have a concert in Hong kong" advised Shoko. Being Sho's manager for almost 5 years made her get to know Sho inside and out.

"I know" answered Sho, tying his shoelaces tight to make sure they wouldn't come lose when he was performing live on stage. Tripped by untied shoe laces would be such an embarrassing event to a world class singer like him.

"Sho!" screamed all the fans in Tokyo dome. They all called his name, waiting for him to sing and hoping to get close to him.

"Hi, Japan" said Sho "it's so good to be singing here again"

"Kyaaaaaaaa, kyaaaaaaaa, kyaaaaaaaa!" answered his screaming hysterical fans.

"The first song I'll perform is Dream of You" Sho grabbed the mic and start to sing his new song which is currently number one in world music chart for 21 weeks.

Having a concert in Tokyo dome was always the best, the fans and the surroundings really state the popularity of the singer. And he, Sho Fuwa, has everything; thousands of fans, number one position in the international music chart.

"Sho!" shouted someone and tapped his shoulder repeatedly "Not again!"

Sho's eyes blinked a couple times and realized where he was. He was not holding a mic, having concert in the Tokyo dome, but holding a mop in a Japanese bathroom in his parent inn "You must stop daydreaming or madam would scold you again" said his co-worker.

"It's none of your business, go away, and don't disturb me!" He was still the same old Sho, not respecting other people and trying to do anything he wished.

"Okay" said his co-worker, already accustomed to Sho's behavior. "I just came to tell you that madam said if the bathroom was not cleaned in one hour that would means no pay check this month"

Sho looking at his surrounding a huge Japaness style bathroom that need to be cleaned by him. After his attempt to rape Kyoko, Akatoki president kicked him out of the company. At first he still remained in Tokyo looking for another agency and singing job. But after several rejections (because of Lory) and no more money Sho decided to head back home.

"Why are you here?" asked his parent with cold voice.

"This is my house" answered Sho, still holding his pride.

"Not anymore, we already told you that if you went then you would no longer be our son" said his father. He was very disappointed with his son. Running away from home and bringing Kyoko with him, he could forgive that. But the fact that he only came back because he was fired for trying to rape Kyoko was wrong. He could never forgive him for commiting such inappropriate behavior, especially since Kyoko was like a daughter to him. It not only brought disgrace on himself, but also to the family name.

"Oka-san, please. I don't have any other place to go" pleaded Sho, now shameless.

After begging, tears and regrets they let him back with few conditions

He was no longer the young master so he couldn't ask anyone to fulfill his orders.

He must work in inn and like everyone else he had to start from the bottom line (cleaning service)

His parents no longer give him pocket money so if he needed money he must do the work properly and have salary based on how many hours he worked.

So here he is now, cleaning bathrooms and daydreaming he was still a popular singer. That he not let Kyoko go. That he had....

Part two, Ren and Kyoko.

"We are outside the church where the two world famous stars, Kuon Hizuri and Kyoko Mogami will getting married" said one female reporter. Surrounding her were many screaming fans wanting to get a peek at the wedding. Other news vans were broadcasting the same thing and a bunch of bodyguard surrounded the church.

Kuon and Kyoko's wedding catching world attention was natural with their popularity all around the world. Anything the sponsored was a guaranteed success, any movie or TV drama with one of them staring in it is an immediate box office smash. Beginning with the movie _shattered_, the movie had opened a whole new world-wide audience. Acting in that movie had allowed them to win the award for the best foreign actor and actress academy award. Today seeing their faces in a magazine or TV is a common event. In fact, not seeing them is very uncommon.

In the church bride room, 15 minutes before the wedding ceremony, there was a small arguement over who was going to give Kyoko away.

"I am" insisting Taisho of Daruyama.

"No, I will be the one who walks Kyoko down the aisle!" Kuu argued "I am her father!"

"She's my daughter too! Besides, she is going to marry your stupid son. That means you have no right to walk her down the aisle" Taisho argued back. He had already approved of Ren as Kyoko's husband, but he still couldn't suppress his fatherly feeling to let go of his precious 'daughter' to another man.

"My son is not stupid!" Kuu was angry that someone said his son was stupid. Of course he did not mention to Taisho that he also had called Kuon stupid when he heard that he would be marrying his daughter.

The fighting had begun ever since Ren and Kyoko decided to get married. Kyoko 'fathers' fought viciously over who would be the one to walk her down the aisle. Julie and Okami had already tried to settle this in a friendly way but had failed miserably.

"Okay that's enough, the ceremony will begin in 15 minutes and here the two of you are still fighting. Why don't we settle this by flipping a coin?" suggested Lory, for once not in a costume but in a normal black tux, due Ren and Kyoko promising he could be the priest and marry them at the wedding party if he didn't wear any costume in the church.

Taisho and Kuu looking each other and realized that Lory was right "Okay but I'm the one who flip it" they said in unison.

"No, Kotonomi-san can you do it?" asking Lory, he realized Taisho and Kuu intended to use any way to be the one who walk Kyoko down the aisle (meaning cheating).

"Sure" said Moko, accepting the coin.

"This the rule, Kotonomi-san will flip the coin once and the result can't be argue or change by anyone. Kuu, Taisho pick your side?

"Head" said Taisho

"I guess that leave me tail" said Kuu

Moko flipping the coin and the result is (drum sound in the background)

Wedding march song heard in the entire church, Kyoko walking down the aisle with a very happy Taisho held her hand and Kuu pouted in his seat. Kyoko can see her friends, her family (except her real mother who just sent her a card that expressed wishes of happiness) and finally the man she loved with her whole heart was waiting by the altar.

"_Woooow, he is so handsome in that black tux!"_ Kyoko thought happily._ "So handsome that it almost makes me want to curse him for his good looks. It's not that I don't like it, in fact I like it so much because he looks like a prince from fairy tale, but I hating the way other women look at him. Sometimes I just wish he was a plain man so no other women would look at him like a dog looking a piece of juicy meat."_ Kyoko saw all women in the church except his own mother drooling at him. Even her godmother (Okami) had dreamy eyes looking at him.

"_I'm really lucky",_ Ren thought_ "after so many bad deeds that I have done, I never thought that God would be so nice to send me a lovely angel. An angel that helped me to get rid of my darkness, an angel that made me a better person and an angel that loves me unconditionally. She really looks stunning in that dress, and soon she would be mine forever"_

"Do you, Kuon Hizuri, take Kyoko Mogami to be your wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish till death do you part?

"I do" answered Ren and he meant every word on it.

"Do you Kyoko Mogami take Kuon Hizuri as your husband to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish till death do you part?"

"I do" _Finally, I said the words. And surprisingly no crazy fans have tried to kill me or Ren._

"You may kiss the bride" said the priest.

Even after they both said the two magic words "I do," Ren still found it difficult to believe that this could truly happen, that this was not a dream, that Kyoko is his wife until he looked into Kyoko's eyes and saw love in there.

No different from Ren, Kyok also could not believe that she was married to Ren, that she really overcame her pain until Ren lips touch hers and gave the promise kiss.

In the Wedding party they took their vows again with Lory acting as the priest.

"I first met Kuon as his manager. At first, I thought that he was a person who knows what he had to do, but it turned out that this was only true when it came to acting. He is a brilliant actor, but I must say, when it came to the love field, he sucked. Whenever he saw Kyoko, he didn't know how to act around her. He clearly loved her, but had no idea what to say. Many times I had to act as a matchmaker, but I didn't mind. Anyone can see know what a great couple they are." Yashiro said in his best man's speech.

"If you knew Kyoko 5 years ago, you would not believe she would ever get married. 5 years ago, she detested love and couldn't bear the thought of falling in love with a guy. Seeing how strong her guard against love was, I didn't think there would ever be a guy who could break it, but Kuon proved me wrong. Little by little he broke through Kyoko's guard and made her feel love. And now they are one of the greatest couples ever" said Moko, the maid of honor.

A peek at their Honeymoon, in their estate (A mansion like a castle surrounding with woods complete with a lake).

"I still can't believe it" said Ren.

"Me too, you know I'm so happy that I'm almost afraid that this is only dream"

Ren reached for Kyoko and pulled her into his arms. He hugged her tight, needing an assurance that this fairytale come true was real. "It's not a dream; you're real, I'm real. We're married" he whispered. Ren kissed Kyoko passionately until they needed air "I love you" they whispered to each other.

Ren caressed Kyoko's body, making her shiver. He heard her heavy breath. "Corn" Kyoko whispered seductively. Every time Kyoko called him Corn his heart warmed. He knew it was her special way of telling him how important he was to her.

"Kyoko" using his finger he traced Kyoko's jaw line. "My Kyoko" Ren said with his seductive voice, making Kyoko's spine shiver. His skillful fingers found the…

"CRAAAAAAAAAAAAACKKKKKK!!! PLONK! BAM! OWWW!" a sudden burst of noise broke the romantic atmosphere.

"That sounded like something breaking and someone getting hurt" Kyoko said. She and Ren hurried to the source of the noise, only to see Kuu and Taisho in ninja costume holding binoculars, sitting in the dirt and rubbing their buttocks. Nearby, a broken tree branch lay on the floor.

"What are you doing in here?" Ren asked in his cold voice. You didn't need to be a genius to guess their intentions.

"Ah we just just just…." Kuu and Taisho looked each other. "Happy Honeymoon!" they yelled in unison, just before speeding off.

Ren and Kyoko looked at each other and burst into laughter at their father's ridiculous acts.

**A Fairy will give you another peek at their future. More precisely two years later.**

"He's so cute! But of course he's cute! It's because he is my grandson Masachika, this is—

"Wait, he is Kazuhiro. No way my grandson will have a name that lame" protested Kuu, he had already thought of a good name when Kyoko announced that she was pregnant.

"Masachika is not a lame name, Masachika is a strong name that suits my grandson!" Taisho argued, like Kuu he had also began thinking of a good name when he heard Kyoko was pregnant.

Their wives could only shake their heads when they saw their husbands fighting again.

"Looks like they forget that the one who has right to decide the name is the parent" Julie said "But I also thought of a good name and Yuu is my choice"

"Yes, they forget. But Yuu not a name that suits Kyoko and Ren's child. Kakeru would suit him better."

In the end, Julie and Ikami joined the fight. But none of them realized both parents already chose a name and registered it.

**Warning: This really not for Sho fans**

**Very Cruel Version Ending for Sho/ Alternate ending**

Nobody paid any attention to the hobo sleeping on the park bench. He had a tattered wool cap over his head, a filthy dirty face and ratty clothes. He was sleeping under a newspaper to help shelter him and provide meager amounts of warmth.

But if someone looked closely at him, cleaned him up, dyed his hair blonde and gave him a guitar, he would be transformed back into Sho Fuwa, a top Japanese artist 5 years ago.

In 5 years his life had changed drastically. He was no longer a music star, his latest song was equivalent to garbage, and he couldn't ever get back into the business because he had ticked some of the wrong people off.

At first he tried to get back into show biz by joining another agency, but Lory had made it impossible for him to be hired anywhere. He tried singing in the street to attract scouts but when people recognized who he was they mocked him. When his money ran out he went home and begged his parents to take him first his father employed him at the hotel that he owned, but Sho was a lazy worker and brought bad business whenever people recognized him. He kicked him out and cast him out of the Fuwa family for being a disgrace and dishonoring Kyoko.

Basically all Sho did now-a-days was hunt for food and finding somewhere dry and relatively warm to sleep.

Last night the last hope he had been hanging on was destroyed. The newspaper he used as blanket had news about Kyoko's wedding with his biggest rival, Tsuruga Ren. He saw how beautiful Kyoko was in her wedding dress, how sweetly she smiled at Ren, a smile that long ago was always for him.

His music career was gone

His popularity was gone

He had lost everything to his biggest rival

He didn't have a family

He had lost the love of his life

He had lose his muse

He was now a nobody

But in his mind he still can be Sho Fuwa the number 1 music star, he still had his Kyoko, he had beaten Tsuruga Ren. His mind where he run away from cruelty of his life beginning from when he let Kyoko go.

In his mind he lived everything again, and this time doing everything right.


End file.
